


【授权翻译】在世界会议的第一天/On the First Day of the World Meeting

by athousandnights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dover前任关系, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 涉及南/意/大/利&威/尔/士, 涉及味音痴, 苦恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 法/国的真爱给予了他……（或者：苏/格/兰和法/国在少年时仍是朋友，但在“老同盟”关系结束后渐行渐远。当他们在某一次世界会议上意外相遇后，他们开始试探性地重新建立关系。）
Relationships: France/Scotland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 12个要点

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/gifts).
  * A translation of [On the First Day of the World Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952139) by [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/pseuds/moonlighten). 

> Thank @moonlighten again for writing this fic and permitting me to translate it!
> 
> 为了符合原作描写及设定，我保留了原作所有的国家名称呼。因为量比较大，所以加斜杠/很不方便，如果介意我很抱歉。

* * *

法国，到目前为止，已经可以确信，英格兰在今年的世界会议上精心策划的每一个方面，目的都是为了惹恼他。

他早在一个月前就产生了这样的疑问。那时他收到了一份议事日程，随后发现每一天的活动都计划在早上的八点开始，就是在这一小时——英格兰本人清楚地明白——法国甚至不能清楚地意识到自己需要一杯咖啡，更别提还要慎重考虑全球性的重要事务。在这刚开始的第一天，当大部分国家还在被时差苦苦折磨着，或者刚刚意识到在长途旅行后终于可以躺下休息会儿时，根本不给他们一点儿自由时间，这看起来简直是一种蓄意的恶意行为。

法国漫长而又艰辛的旅程从英国文明的发祥地开始，一路来到这个位于荒芜湖区中心的被上帝抛弃的、狂风肆虐的地方。他那辆老迈龙钟、动力不足的租来的汽车，吱吱呀呀地驶过了数英里蜿蜒崎岖的道路；当来到山地地带时，它就像得了哮喘一样呼哧呼哧喘起气来。周围的每一个角落里都挤满了成群结对的流浪羊群，使他已经慢吞吞的行程变成了一次死气沉沉的长度跋涉。

而这一切都都是为了……一片荒芜。

方圆数英里内都是一片荒芜，除了草、岩石和顽强攀附在布满碎石的山坡上的奇怪的树以外，什么也看不见。那些被北风袭击后的枝干，就像是粗糙长瘤的手指，尖锐刻薄地指着头顶上被一整块黑云笼罩的天空。

旅馆本身没有娱乐设施。曾经，它也许是一个富有却离群索居的英格兰上层人士的家，但现在一定已经被廉价收购了，因为随着二战的开始，家族资金源源不断地向外流，许多这样的房子都有相同的经历。自那以后，不论是谁买下了这栋房子，显然也没有在改善住宿条件方面费过很大力气：灯光昏暗，所有的家具都带着一丝古老的灰尘味和霉味，唯一的娱乐设施就是一个简单、昏暗的酒吧，而里面的员工也一样的阴郁、老派。

前一晚，法国在他的长途旅行后精疲力尽，他不能将他过于暴躁的脾气强加在几个挤在酒吧长桌前只为取暖的国家身上，于是他只要了一杯白兰地，随后就将自己和他愈发严重的头疼一起关在了他那间破旧不堪的屋子里。他尝试着想要读点书，但在这整个下午都像灌了铅一样阴沉的天空所预示着的暴雨降临之前，他甚至都读不到下一章的结尾。雨声在窗户上乒乓作响，使他难以专注。于是他创造出一种更有创意的方法——将他对英格兰的每一点不满都回顾了一遍——以此打发掉了剩下的几个小时的睡前时光。

第二天黎明时分，当法国在起床后，雨依然没有停，甚至没有变小，但法国仍然可以用一种近乎平静的态度来面对这个新麻烦，只要英格兰没有在最后一刻以邮件的方式通知他需要改变所有的日程安排，并以此来加重对他的侮辱。关于农业政策的会议被重新安排到八点，与生物科技的会议同时举行，而不是依照原来的时间表在午餐后开始。在得知他不得不在这两场他最想参将的演讲中做出选择后，他勉强吞下了令人生恶的淡咖啡以及烤焦的面包片，这一顿早餐让他更加恼怒。如果德国在他被分配到的这一个小时的演说中，有任何关于生物科技创新的有趣的新观点，那法国注定会错过它了。他一心只想着要把英格兰的尸体藏到哪里。

他的这些想象是如此生动，如此具体且难以抗拒得令人毛骨悚然，当这两场相互冲突的演讲结束之后，与会者纷纷涌出聚在会议室外的走廊里，他瞥见了人群中英格兰的身影——他带着微小、沾沾自喜的微笑，对自己刚刚吸收到的农业知识感到相当满意——法国的第一反应是直接扑向他的喉咙，让目击者都见鬼去吧。

如果英格兰只有一个人，他一定已经这样做了，但是靠近英格兰肩膀的身影使他停了下来。那个高大、弓背收肩、相当熟悉的身影。

苏格兰。

他已经几十年没有参加过世界会议了，随着他近年来去拜访英格兰的次数急剧减少，他也几乎没有见过苏格兰本人。然而，苏格兰自五十年代以来就几乎没有变化：他一如既往壮硕得吓人，他的西装一点也不合身，紧紧地包裹着他宽阔的胸膛，他的衬衫领口深深扎进了他的脖子；他的脸上始终挂着如雷的怒容；毫无疑问，尽管他说的话也许非常好听且令人信服，但他不会对那些无缘无故攻击英格兰的行为过于仁慈。

法国的惊讶，不仅使他在离两兄弟还有一段令人窒息的距离时就停了下来，还让他的舌头也打上了结。他唯一能做的就是在令人困惑的寂静中注视着苏格兰，然而苏格兰的脸缓缓变成了朱红色，他将自己的重心从一只巨大的脚移到另一只巨大的脚。

英格兰是第一个打破沉默的人。“有什么问题吗，Frog？”

法国几乎不知道要从何说起。时间、旅馆、天气、英格兰那可恶的、目中无人的翘起的上唇：所有的都值得抱怨，每一个都与最后那个同样的使人恼火。

“你为什么重新安排了今天早上的会议？”尽管看起来很不错，但同时也是一个足够使人痛心的别致的侮辱。“你绝对知道我两个都想参加。”

英格兰冷哼一声。“我根本没有考虑过你，”他说道。“发生了点事。环境变了。这不是私人恩怨。”

从英格兰自鸣得意的表情和高傲的声调来判断，刚才的每一个字都是在说谎。法国很愿意在这一点上挑战他——最好是让他呛出实话——但这个他可以等，他可以等待时机，等英格兰失去了他的私人保镖。

“你的会议上有什么材料吗？”他问道，努力使自己的嗓音平稳，尽可能的低沉一些。“也许我可以——”

“没有，”英格兰说道，听起来极其高兴。“意大利忘记带过来了。抱歉。”

“或者是录音我可以——”

“不；恐怕设备出了点问题。”英格兰对同情的表情做出了可怕的拙劣模仿。“你知道这些老房子里的线路是什么样的。令人震惊。你只能将就一下，而且——”

“这儿，你可以用我的笔记，”苏格兰低如贝斯的嗓音突然突然响起，似乎吓了英格兰一跳，后者转过身用被背叛的眼神狠狠地瞪了他的兄长一眼。苏格兰无视了他，继续说道：“尽管我能说你没有错过很多。”

苏格兰递来的那几张纸又脏又皱，法国用拇指与食指的指尖小心翼翼地从他手里接了过来。

“好吧，我不认为他们会对你有多大帮助，”英格兰说道。“我见过他在自己的议会会议上做的那种笔记。他们真是一团糟，他还不如不记。几乎难以辨认。”

在过去，这样的指控都会招致来自苏格兰的报复——在他后脑勺拍一巴掌、愤怒地驳斥，或者，最起码也会低声说一句“蠢货”，随后威胁说他们之后要“谈几句”——但是，尽管一个微微的皱眉确实在苏格兰的脸上一闪而过，但是通常会随之而来的风暴却并未降临。

奇怪。

还有这些纸，也很奇怪，尽管他十分厌恶这个过程，但法国还是展开了他们，用手指轻轻抚平了纸张，希望也许能找到一些有用的信息来证明英格兰是错的。

然而，这只是很微弱的希望。当他和苏格兰还非常、非常年轻时，他们时断时续地、拖拖拉拉地保持通信了大约有一个世纪左右，法国收到的来自苏格兰的每一封信，都很显然是匆匆写成，毫不用心，那些没有被磨花的墨迹遮掩住的寥寥几字，也充斥着拼写错误和删减符。

他并不期待在这中间的几年会使苏格兰在这方面有任何显著的进步。但再一次令人惊讶的是，他看见了一份用稳定的手写成的整洁、标明重点的列表笔记，即使只瞥一眼也看得出，笔记哪怕不算面面俱到却也相当完整。最后一页的上方是一幅凌乱的、关于英格兰的素描，一支箭从他的后脑勺刺出来。法国非常理解这种情绪。

“谢谢你，_Écosse_，”他说道。“这看起来会帮上我大忙。”

“没问题，”苏格兰道，他的唇角微微扬起，看起来不完全是微笑，但确实使他原本冷漠的表情变得温暖了许多。“如果你还需要别的什么，那——”

“行了，闲聊够了，”英格兰插嘴道，将他的怒视从他的兄长移到了法国身上。由于法国早已习惯了这样的眼神，他就和苏格兰一样轻松地忽略了它。“在下次陈述之前我们还有很多事要解决。”

他向苏格兰示意跟着他离开，但是苏格兰——自法国认识他以来就知道他的这个习惯——在转身跟上之前停顿了一下，等待某个特定的时刻，以免让人觉得他实际上是在服从他弟弟的命令。

“那么，我们回头见，”他在离开前说道。

然后，“我也希望如此，”法国答道，尽管他很怀疑在这周剩下的时间里他们还能不能再说上话。

英格兰几乎一定会尽其所能让他们得不到这样的机会。他从来就没有喜欢过这样，就好像他们可能会有和睦相处的危险一样。


	2. 11点的咖啡

苏格兰的笔记在粗略浏览后可以说是十分详尽，但只要有什么方法可以破译他们就好了。

法国征用了旅馆酒吧里的一张靠角落的、可以被不恰当地称为“温暖舒适”的桌子，以便在相对平和安静的环境中通读他的笔记，但即使经过半小时孜孜不倦的研究，在看懂列表中的前三个要点后，他再也没能取得任何进展。

尽管苏格兰现今的笔迹确实十分工整，每一个字母的结构都很完美且清晰可辨，但是很大一部分的字母组合都令人费解；这是苏格兰自己创造的一种深奥的速记法。在过去的五分钟里，法国一直都在被这个尤其隐晦的注解“XQZ”所困扰，愈发不顾一切的、对其含义的猜测以及他的草稿挤满了纸的边缘。

“_Xylophone Queen Zenith（木琴、皇后、顶点）_”是他最后一个、也是最为可悲的尝试。他已经有几百年没有质疑过自己对英格兰的语言的精通度了，但他一直未能成功破解这一个简单的注释，这使他开始怀疑自己是否真的熟练掌握英语。

他用一只沉重的手将这些字划掉，钢笔尖几乎要将纸划破，随后他再试了一次，

“_Xenograft Qualif—（异种移植，资——）_”

有人在一边轻声清了清嗓子，法国抬起头，将视线从纸上转移到身前，看见苏格兰正站在桌子的另一面。他一定是比自己所意识到的更加投入于自己的工作，因为苏格兰的体型和通常的冒冒失失使他并不适合秘密行动，但法国完全没有察觉到他的靠近。

“给，你看起来好像需要这个，”苏格兰说道，将手里的杯子递给他。

法国很感激他的关心，但想到用早餐时不愉快的经历，他在接受好意时有些不情愿。他双手捧着杯子，感受从陶瓷杯中缓缓溢出来的那股微弱的热气，温暖着他的手掌，但他拒绝品尝里面的东西。

苏格兰见状咧嘴一笑。“别担心，”他说道，“这不是旅馆里的咖啡。葡萄牙告诉我这尝起来像耳屎。”

“那就是走私来的了？”法国说道，表示怀疑地扬起眉毛。如果这是其他国家，他会假设他们只是比自己准备得更充分，考虑到了要从自己家里带些补给品，但是苏格兰一直唾弃咖啡为某种不可食用的劣质饮料，就和他的弟弟一样。“你怎么弄来这个的？”

“魔法，”苏格兰说道，从字面上听，这一解释也显得滑稽可笑，考虑到它的来源，法国无法彻底忽视它。

他小心翼翼地嗅着杯子里冒出来的蒸汽。它闻起来醇厚且朴实，相当诱人，但是他依然在犹豫是否要喝，直到苏格兰告诉他：“别担心，这是我在咖啡店买的。我早些时候需要离开一会儿来清醒下头脑，所以我开车去了趟镇上。”

可以被接受作为城镇的最近的定居点，离这里也有二十分钟的路程。他想问苏格兰是怎么让咖啡保持温度这么久的，但他推测对方的回答会和上一个一样，尽管更有可能的解释是：相较于他被迫要呆满一星期的阴冷潮湿的洞穴，苏格兰的房间里有更好的设备，也许他甚至还拥有现代科技的奇迹——比如一个水壶。

于是，他说了声：“谢谢你，”随后试探性地抿了一小口咖啡。它就和闻起来一样香醇。“你想加入我吗？”

苏格兰伸出手，似乎要抓住面前的椅子，将它从桌子下拉出来，但他在最后一刻停住了。“我不行，”他说道，懊悔地摇了摇头。“英格兰十分钟前让我去见他，帮他搬些凳子。我要是不去就惨了。”

从前，苏格兰会利用一切机会来阻挠他弟弟实现愿望，不论是多么微不足道的愿望，然而，法国猜测，时代已经变了，苏格兰与英格兰的关系没有理由不会随之改变。

“你以前不会关心这样的事，”他说道。

苏格兰笑了一声。“我还是不在意，大部分的情况下，但他这次抓住我辫子了。”

“怎么会？”

苏格兰向四周瞥了一眼，很明显对这张与世隔绝的舒适小桌感到满意，他向法国靠近了一些，压低了嗓音。“我也许不应该告诉你这些，因为英格兰毫无疑问会尝试说服你，说他凭借自己高超的辩论技巧或诸如此类的狗屁击垮了我的防线，但我在这儿唯一的原因就是我不想输掉一个赌约。”

“赌约？”

“对，英格兰之前大放厥词，说我和威尔士从来不参加这些会议其实是件好事，因为我们最后总会挑起争端让他尴尬，然后，好吧，我们当时都喝醉了，于是决心要证明他是错的，现在我们赌了一百英镑，赌在这一整周内我们都不会揍他。”

“_Pays de Galles_也在这儿？”法国问道。据他所知，尽管苏格兰确实在二战期间参加过世界会议，但是威尔士从来没有出现过。

苏格兰点点头。“还有北爱；英格兰决定要把他也拽过来。很显然，这对他来说这是‘宝贵的学习机会’。他们两个比我更擅长躲着英格兰，所以他们不用像勤杂工一样为他卖命。”

北爱甚至比威尔士更神出鬼没，自从他穿上短裤后，法国就没和他说过话，“我很愿意见见他们，”他说道。“也许今晚我们可以在这儿喝一杯见个面？”

“是，也许吧，”苏格兰赞成道，尽管他听起来对这个主意并不是非常感兴趣。“我会让他们知道的，但是现在我得赶紧行动了，所以……”

只有在苏格兰转身离开时，法国才突然想起他那令人苦恼的笔记。“_Écosse_，”他喊道，让苏格兰立刻停下了他的脚步。“抱歉，不过在你走之前，你能不能帮我个小忙。”

苏格兰瞬间挪到了他的身边。“怎么了？”

“我恐怕没办法看懂你的笔记，”他承认道。“我不认识你用的一些缩略语。”

苏格兰倾身靠近法国的肩膀，眼睛前后扫视，浏览着法国写在边缘的草稿。“啊，对不起。”他做了个鬼脸。“我应该想到的…这些其实不是缩略语，这是辅记词。他们本身没什么意义。我会给你重新写一份笔记。”

“没必要这——”

“听着，这要比和你解释快得多，”苏格兰说道，在法国有机会继续反驳之前从他手里抽回了纸。“英格兰把我下午的计划精确到了每一分钟，但我今晚应该能完成，那么……”他停顿了一下，稍稍闭上了眼，在短暂而又急促地吸了一口气之后，他接道：“我会在我们喝酒的时候带给你。”


	3. 第10部书

大部分集合在此的国家，在下午的会议一结束后就纷纷逃进了城里，他们希望能找到一家环境更加宜人的餐馆来享用他们的晚餐。因为他们的午餐证实了他们在面对可悲的、令人失望的早餐时就提出的质疑：这家旅馆专门提供那些寡淡、乏味、臭名昭著的英国食物。

法国已经收到了许多加入这场大逃亡以搜寻美食新天地的邀请，但是，怀着一颗沉重的心，他不得不拒绝他们。他必定会是一位糟糕的伙伴——一整天的麻烦事加剧了他由于起早而导致的头疼和暴脾气——他只能勉强撑着最后一口气，摇摇晃晃走下楼去到旅馆的餐厅。

在他与英格兰长达二十年的浪漫（灾难）之旅中，他早已练就了咀嚼与吞咽难吃食物的技艺，这般技艺能让食物与他的味蕾只有最短暂的接触，现今他不会再像过去一样，一想到这些焦肉与过度烹饪的蔬菜就不寒而栗。毕竟，这只是一顿饭，他可以忍受。

餐厅就和旅馆的其他地方一样压抑，深色的木板墙、光秃秃的灰色地毯，以及描绘着被风侵袭的不毛高沼地景象的画作，它完美地与竖框玻璃窗外的景色融为一体。考虑到客房的数量，餐厅比它应有的尺寸要小；由于大量的餐桌都被塞进了这个狭小的空间，每一排的椅子几乎都靠在一起，它看起来甚至更小了。

如果这里坐满了人，在从椅子中间穿过去几乎是不可能的，但事实上，现在只有一张椅子正被使用。苏格兰正坐在离门最远的座位上，远到法国也许可以在被发现之前就溜出去，只要苏格兰没有恰好在错误的时间抬头，在法国还在考虑逃跑时就看到了他。

苏格兰热情地向他挥手，随后示意他向前。法国叹了口气，叹走了他的恼怒，往脸上贴上假笑，拖着沉重的步伐走上前。

“如果你是来找笔记的，”苏格兰说，“我还没怎么写完，抱歉。”

“不，我是来吃饭的，”法国说道。他希望自己简短的回答、故意远离苏格兰靠近邻桌的步伐，会让他对于独自用餐的愿望明确到与他已经大声说出口无异。他的坏心情不是粗鲁的借口。

苏格兰没有接收到他的暗示。“真的吗？”他惊讶地睁大了双眼。“我以为你会和其他人一样去镇上。他们都表现得好像来这里吃饭就会肉毒杆菌中毒一样。”

“我今晚太累了。”尽管法国的哈欠不是装出来的，但他也许稍稍夸张了一下。“我明天再去尝尝安布赛德的美味。”

“你想和我一起坐吗？”苏格兰问道。“我刚刚才点了我的菜。”

谢天谢地，苏格兰桌上的调料瓶旁放着一本打开的书，正被一杯水压着，这为他提供了一个委婉的说法来表达“不”。

“我不想打扰你看书，”法国说。

“没关系；我”——苏格兰迅速扫视了一下面前的书页——“正好看完。”

“噢，”法国失望地叹道，但是某种根深蒂固、弄巧成拙的礼貌促使他继续发问，“它好吗？”

“嗯，我想是的，”苏格兰答道。“而且你的人民很显然也这么觉得。它第一次出版时获得了_Grand Prix de Littérature Policière（法国格兰匹治警察文学奖）_。”自那些他们常会用法语交流的日子过去之后，他的口音已经退化了许多，他的粗喉音使每一个本该尖锐的辅音变得圆润，他还下压每一个本该是长而轻快的元音。“尽管它很可能不是你的菜。”

他合上了书，把它抬起来让法国能看到封面，上面印了一棵孤零零的、枝干崎岖的树，在午夜深蓝色的天空衬托下，它盘曲嶙峋的轮廓十分鲜明。这并不是非常有启发性的画面，但却也暗示了这本书的内容会不出所料的相当阴郁、消极。

“为什么它不会是‘我的菜’？”法国问道。“你觉得我喜欢看什么？”

“哦，我不知道，”苏格兰说道，轻松又漫不经心，尽管随之而来的陈述显示了他对这件事的深思熟虑远超法国的预期。“这本书的主角对存在性焦虑进行了自我反省，他写了洋洋洒洒几百页的散文，然后整本书就这么结束了，什么都没解决。”

起初，法国不知道他是被侮辱了还是被打趣了，但是苏格兰唇角的微笑既轻快又带着调笑意味。于是法国笑了起来。“好吧，我不能否认我喜欢这样的东西，但是大家都知道我有时候也会喜欢侦探小说。”

“那你可以把这本借走，如果你喜欢的话。”苏格兰把书递给法国。“这是整个系列的第十部①，但是兰金总会总结前作的内容，还有书里的主角——雷博思探长——基本就是你能期待到的这类体裁里会出现的人物。”

“一个离异的、臭脾气的酒鬼？”法国猜测。

“是分居，但其他都很准确。”

法国只带了一本书来参加这次会议，而他觉得读这本书犹如受审，因为主角的叙事声音格外刺耳，很难唤起人们对他存在主义焦虑的同情。一场轻微的谋杀或许会更受欢迎。

“谢谢你，”他说道，接下了他递来的书，于是现在只有坐在苏格兰身边会显得比较自然了。

苏格兰再次笑了一下，递给他一本菜单，考虑到周围的环境，其中的内容与法国期望的相差无几。英格兰经常会称之为：“传统肉类和两种蔬菜”——与此同时向他保证这是“很好的固体食物”，他不该对着它“皱鼻子”——还有各式各样的派散落在四处。

“我知道这不怎么诱人，”苏格兰对着法国的皱眉回应道，“但还不至于难以下咽。你知道这里的菜自五十年代以来已经改进很多了。”

这根本算不上什么强劲有力的认可，当一位死板、年迈的服务员趿拉着鞋，端着苏格兰的菜走出厨房后，法国的期望值甚至降得更低了。法国一看到那盘菜就匆忙改了主意，换点了三文鱼。

他被吓得呆若木鸡，愣怔着看苏格兰拿起了他的餐具，各种迹象都表明他是真的准备尝一尝这块恐怖的、发灰的、皱巴巴的肉。当他已经用叉子叉起了一小块肉之后，法国的良知再也不能让他保持沉默了。

“_Écosse_，不！”他大喊道。“你不能吃这个！”

苏格兰睨了他一眼。“为什么？”

“因为它甚至都没煮熟，这…这是_皮鞋_！”

“这也正是我要求的烹饪方法，”苏格兰说道，在法国惊愕的眼神下，他将这块所谓的肉放进了嘴里，相当惬意地咀嚼起来。“尽管好像还缺了些什么。”

“没错，一个垃圾桶。它不应该——”

“不，我觉得还需要加一丁点酱料。”

苏格兰飞快一瞥的眼神暴露了他可怕的意图，但是他的动作比法国快了一点点，他在法国能够挪开调料瓶来阻止他之前就抢到了番茄酱。他将瓶子紧紧地攥在手里，没人能轻易地把它夺走。

法国改变策略抓住了苏格兰的手腕。“_Écosse_，不，”他坚定不移地重申。“这块可怜的牛排已经受了够多的苦了。”

“我的菜我想怎么吃就怎么吃，_An Fhraing_，”苏格兰道。“我以为我们在十六世纪的时候就在这个问题上达成一致了。”

法国狠狠地抓着苏格兰的胳膊，将他全身的重量都压在上面，但是苏格兰一直是他们二人中更强壮的那个——几乎不可思议——他开始缓慢却不可阻挡地将瓶子从桌上拿起来。

“好吧，我当时在说谎，”法国说道。

“哦？你为什么那样做？”

_因为我们当时已经开始疏远了，我不想冒险把你推得更远，哪怕只是一点点。_

“因为我当时还很年轻，很愚蠢，”法国漫不经心地说道。“吃东西有正确的方法和错误的方法，而这”——他怒瞪着番茄酱——“几乎绝对是错误的方法。”

苏格兰平静地点点头似乎在表示接受，但这仅仅是为了声东击西，他试图分散法国的注意力，与此同时从另一侧偷偷伸出另一只手移向瓶盖。这一次法国设法抓住了斯科特的手，压着他的手指，直到他不得不保护性地向掌心蜷起五指。

“你赢不了的。”苏格兰说道。“你什么时候在徒手搏斗的时候赢过我？”

他的语调就和他的表情一样平淡，但他微微向上挑起的浓密的眉毛，以及在眼睛深处闪闪发光的窃笑，似乎昭示了他挑衅的意图。

法国自己的笑声在他胸前泛起阵阵暖意，几乎要从他喉咙后方涌出来，但他不打算放斯科特这一马，好让他心满意足。说到底，烹饪是一件很严肃的事。“啊，但我已经学到了很多，自从我们上一次——”

“我打扰你们了吗？”一个冰冷、熟悉的声音插了进来。

是英格兰，他隔着一大片桌子瞪着他们，审视地眯起了双眼。

苏格兰的双手瞬间松了下来，当法国从他手中夺走番茄酱瓶子，并将它放到苏格兰的手臂够不到的地方时，后者也没有进一步反抗。

“不，”苏格兰说，“法国只是在反对我给自己的晚餐调味。”

“一贯如此，”英格兰低声咕哝道。他靠近苏格兰低头仔细看了看他的盘子。“嗯，看起来不错。我想我也要点这个。”

当服务员端着法国的三文鱼回来时，他确实这样做了——尽管这相当让人气恼，但他的品味的确要比他的兄长略好一些，他要求牛排做成五分熟——随后就猛地坐到了法国的对面。他目光如炬，法国再一次产生了换座位的想法。最终，他决定留下来，固执地拒绝英格兰将他赶走，尽管那样的话他们三个人可能都会好受一点。

三文鱼令人惊讶般地有味道，法国完全沉浸在他对于自己正确选择的喜悦之中，他可以屏蔽英格兰滔滔不绝的、关于旅馆工作人员所犯的小错误使得他必须得再一次更改明天日程的大部分废话。除了发出古怪、简短的嘟囔声，苏格兰在这场单边对话中一言不发，但他确实每次都会在英格兰加入他们的行列时变得郁郁寡欢、沉默寡言。法国自他们年轻时就相当憎恶他的这个习惯，但他发现自己现在并没有那么在意了。

他不像往常一样细嚼慢咽，当服务员主动提出要为他取来甜品单时，他当机立断地拒绝了，法国迫不及待要离开英格兰带到餐桌上来的这种充满敌意的、冷淡的气氛，尽管主菜的成功让他十分好奇接下来的甜点是否还能为他带来惊喜。

在他道别时，英格兰甚至没有礼貌性地抬头看他一眼，但当他起身时，苏格兰轻轻拉住了他的袖子，在他离开桌子之前拉住了他。

“今晚你还来喝酒吗？”他问道，“我们计划八点左右在酒吧碰头。”

法国的第一反应是说不，但是英格兰在听到这个问题时凝固下来的仿佛变质牛奶一般酸溜溜的神情让他顿了一下。他明摆着想让法国拒绝这个邀请，尽管早些休息对他的诱惑相当大，但是挫败英格兰气焰的机会显然更加诱人。

“当然，”法国道，带着一种柔和、懒洋洋、只对着苏格兰的微笑。“我很期待。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①这里是指苏格兰作家伊恩·兰金（Ian Rankin）创作的长篇推理小说《雷博思探长》（Inspector Rebus）系列中的第十部《死魂灵》（Dead Soul），该书在2005年获得法国格兰匹治警察文学奖。


	4. 9.5度的酒

法国淋浴间里的龙头水压很低，但他还是站在滴滴答答的温水下，等待滴在他头顶的水流耗尽最后一丝热气。他不停地擦洗身体，直到皮肤几乎咯吱作响。

之后，他不像往常一样拉直头发，而是用手指轻轻梳理，让头发自然卷起来，在这期间，他开始修剪和抛光指甲。

尽管在这之前他已经花了半个小时挑选最完美的礼服，但当他将它们穿上身后，站在嵌在浴室门后的全身镜前打量自己时，他发现淡蓝色的衬衫让自己看起来疲惫不堪，甚至比他实际感到的还要苍白疲倦。

他再次执行起这一整套的繁冗程序，将各式各样的衬衫与长裤组合摊在床上，后仰着站在一旁判断效果，随后将它们举起靠在身前，再次站到镜子前。他确实意识到了自己在拖延时间，或者——当他的目光移到头发上时——甚至……

他无情地粉碎了这个无中生有的想法，因为这毫无用处；他知道如果允许自己沉湎其中，这势必会引他走向痛苦。他已经很久没有朝这个方向想过了，但鉴于目前的情况，他认为这在某种程度上是无可避免的。尽管他从来没有预料到这会发生得如此之快。

他丢下手中的衬衫，任它在地上皱成一团。怀着某种毫无意义、小肚鸡肠的怨气——他决定不换衣服了，不管它们有多难看都不换。就算他不在最佳状态又怎样？不论怎样，那里又没有人需要他留下好印象。

当他终于下楼走到酒吧时，已经将近九点了，他的耽搁或许代价高昂。不论安布赛德提供了什么样的美食，晚餐显然早已结束，因为大多数的国家似乎都已经回到了旅馆，准备为他们的夜晚画上一个圆满的句号。房间被堵得水泄不通，挤得像沙丁鱼罐头一样。

他在人群中勉强挤出了一条路，他走几步就得停顿一下，或是踮起脚挣扎着望过这一大群人的头顶，或是向随便哪个他不小心用手肘撞到的国家道歉。大部分人都没理睬他，很明显是早已习惯于被古怪、无畏、试图穿过房间的探险者来来回回地折腾，但其中一个并不打算放过他，他在背后抓住了法国的手臂，甚至在法国试图挣脱时仍然紧紧攥着不放。

“听着，”他说道，小心地挪着脚步转身面对他，“我只是——”

当他意识到身后顽固的钩子是威尔士时，他将即将出口的话吞了回去——考虑到他的脾气，那些词或许有点儿不理智。

法国上一次见到他时还是在国庆日，他当时正与英格兰手挽手漫步在香榭丽舍大道上。与当时相比，威尔士的脸颊与本就丰腴的腰部又稍微圆润了一些，但其他都没有改变。他依然面色苍白、憔悴，而且他显然还没有找到合适的护发产品来驯服他飘逸的头发。

“阿拉斯代尔让我来找你。”威尔士说，法国假定他是在指苏格兰。这些故弄玄虚的人类名在今晚看起来似乎毫无意义——考虑到四周嘈杂的环境，酒吧的员工几乎不可能听得到他们说话——但是如果他们兄弟坚持这么做也无可厚非。法国上一次有理由用假名称呼苏格兰时，他还在詹姆斯的统治之下。“我们有一个……好吧，恐怕我们只能勉强抓住桌子的一个角，但我们好歹有个沙发。”

幸运的是，沙发近在咫尺，威尔士只拖着法国向旁边迈了几步就到了。苏格兰正坐在沙发一端，穿着一件深棕色的羊毛针织衫和一条褪色的破洞牛仔裤；而北爱尔兰在另一端缩成一团，修长的双腿盘在身下。

数十年的时光为他带来的改变相当令人惊讶，而如果英格兰没有在每次会议上、在众目睽睽之下，一边向不幸坐在他身边的人展示他最新的家族照，一边整理他的巨大相册的习惯，这样的变化甚至可以说是令人震惊。苏格兰和威尔士几乎没有在这些照片中出现过，但北爱尔兰是亚瑟最喜欢的拍摄对象，法国有幸能通过亚瑟的纸质照片和手机屏幕和远程跟踪他的快速成长。

由于他现在蜷缩的姿势，这还不是很明显，但他只比苏格兰矮了几厘米，而且从面部来看，他与多年前的苏格兰几乎一模一样，简直就是直接从十一世纪传送过来的克隆品。在法国的眼中，他们兄弟之间唯一的区别就是北爱尔兰的红发更为鲜亮，更为光滑柔顺，服帖地从头上垂下来；然而苏格兰的头发总是能从各种角度向上翘起，好像在想尽办法离开他的头颅。

威尔士坐在了诺斯旁边，随后告诉苏格兰，“给弗朗西斯挪点地方。”

苏格兰并拢他叉开的双腿向左挪去，直到他的左臀撞上沙发扶手，他双手合并放在膝盖上。但是对于一个身高将近一米九，肩膀宽得像挽马一样的人来说，他能做的实在是太少了。法国试图将自己挤进苏格兰为他制造的那个狭小空间里，结果和苏格兰紧紧贴在了一起。

对于这样的接触，苏格兰甚至没有忍受超过一秒，他就像过去经常做的那样躲开移远，先是一屁股坐到扶手上，随后立刻站了起来。

“你想喝点什么吗？”他问道。“这儿之前有一张酒水单”——他指着沙发边的小桌子，那上面已经堆满了空酒杯——“但没人它现在去哪儿了。我什么也没法保证，但我觉得他们白的、红的和玫瑰至少都会有一种。”

“白葡萄，谢谢，”法国说，伸手去取钱包，但是苏格兰摇了摇头，从牛仔裤后面的口袋里掏出了自己的钱包，“我去买。”

“见鬼，”威尔士道。“我感觉我刚才好像看见了大脚怪还是什么的。”

“滚开，迪尔，”斯科特低吼。

“我要拍张照，”北爱尔兰一边说着一边举起了他的手机，“不然亚瑟永远不会相信我们。”

“你也滚，麦奇。”

当法国回头看着威尔士寻求解释时，后者笑了起来说道：“自从这个小气鬼自己搬出去之后，他就和鸭子屁股一样紧巴巴的。”

“你和詹姆斯聊得太多了，”苏格兰道，“我不_小气_，我只是_节俭_。”

“你会把保鲜袋洗干净重新用！”北爱尔兰插话道。

“对，减少塑料垃圾，这对环境有好处。”

“你还重复利用你的茶包，”威尔士说。“这不管对什么都没有好处。”

“把它们挂在外面干燥”——北爱尔兰做了一个将茶包挂在晾衣绳上的动作——“每天都这样。”

“我没有，”苏格兰向法国保证。“我有一个小茶壶用来——”他倏然打断自己，咬着牙吸了口气。“天哪，我受够了。我要去买酒了，我不在的时候随你们两个怎么造谣诽谤我，但你们最好在我回来之前闭嘴，听到了没？”

然而当苏格兰——小心翼翼地——跺着脚挤进人群中后，没有人会再对这个话题有兴趣。北爱尔兰又一言不发地缩了回去，威尔士毫不动摇地谈论着今天的会议，不论法国怎样努力转移话题，他都拒绝被引导到其他更加私人的问题上。

当苏格兰从柜台回来时，他们早已厌倦了这个话题。苏格兰面色通红，紧绷着脸，他不仅仅带回了法国的白葡萄酒，还拎回了三瓶拉格啤酒。

“这是我今晚给你们买的最后一瓶，所以你们最好给我好好珍惜，”他把酒瓶递给他的弟弟们。

兄弟俩惊得瞪大了双眼，这意味着苏格兰如此慷慨的举动在平时并不多见，法国怀疑他这样做仅仅是为了推翻他们之前对于他吝啬行为的指控。

法国的酒显然也是本着同样的精神而买的，因为酒几乎盛到了超大号杯子的边缘。这杯酒很可能够他喝一晚上，但当法国抿了一口之后发现它根本不值得让他细细品尝。这是麝香干白，而且绝对不是好的那种：它又涩又酸，还带着一种奇怪、油滑的余味。

“我想我下次要尝尝红酒，”他说道。

* * *

红酒也没好到哪里去，法国拒绝再品尝玫瑰红，所以威尔士在第三轮时为他买了一瓶拉格。

他原本打算浅酌慢饮，却在无意间陷入了他们兄弟间的饮酒节奏。要跟上他们的速度是个相当艰巨的任务，他们把酒精倒进肚子里的速度快到让法国常常怀疑他们究竟能不能尝到酒的味道。尽管品尝似乎从来都不是重点。这是通向醉酒的捷径。

他们一边较量着谁先将酒杯喝空，一边说些不着边际的话，绝口不提他们共同的过去。因此，他们的对话往往前言不搭后语，法国很快就心满意足地靠在那儿，听苏格兰和威尔士互相调侃，以一种友好的方式来来回回吵个不停。这样的画面很少会出现在有英格兰参与其中的情况下。

这使得他的缺席更加引人注目，法国的好奇心终于强烈到驱使他开口询问：“亚瑟今晚去哪儿了？”

威尔士和苏格兰交换了一个不安的眼神，二人似乎都不想回答这个问题，一直到法国担心对方没有听见，又重复了一遍。

“谁知道，”苏格兰说道，不屑又漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“不过他被什么事气着了，很可能正在房间里闹脾气呢。”

他在法国有机会继续问下去之前切换了话题。

* * *

在他们第五轮结束后不久，威尔士消失了。

苏格兰对法国和北爱尔兰两个人都抱怨了对威尔士擅离岗位的不满，随后心神不宁地将周围的人群扫视了一遍又一遍，最后终于发现了他，苏格兰立刻大声呻吟起来。

法国顺着他目光的方向望去，惊讶地发现威尔士身边正站着罗马诺。“我还不知道他们彼此认识。”他说道。

“他们是在上次六国联赛①搭上话的，”苏格兰说，不悦地皱起了眉。

“我以为你们不参加这些比赛，我一次也没见过你们。”

“我们会来的，但是迪伦和我通常会尽量保持低调，以免碰到那边那个暴躁的混蛋，或者……”苏格兰突然陷入沉默，他猛地咳嗽一声清了清嗓子，继续道：“无论怎样，迪伦在他的球队战胜意大利之后的庆功会上喝得多了点，罗维诺不知怎么追到了酒吧，然后，呃，事情走向有些……令人担忧。”

北爱尔兰从他醉后无精打采的姿势中稍稍舒展了一些，加上一句：“性冲动。”

“什么狗屁，麦奇？”苏格兰惊恐地瞪着他。“妈的，我不知道你为什么……”他急忙转向法国，恳求似的睁大双眼。“不是这样，只是有点——”

“毛手毛脚，”北爱尔兰说。

“我不知道你该死的怎么会有这么荒谬的想法。迪伦根本受不了他！”

法国仔细端详着威尔士和罗马诺。两个人甚至靠得更近了——他们完全没有必要这样，因为人群已经逐渐散去了——他们的头凑在一起，神情专注。“他们似乎很合得来。”他说道。

北爱尔兰洞悉一切似的点点头。“我觉得他们在会议结束之前就会上床。”

苏格兰蹙眉。“天哪，你知道我平时不会这么说，但是我觉得你今晚喝得够多了。”他从北爱尔兰无力的手中抢回了他的酒瓶，放到一边，再次向法国保证：“他平时不会这样。”随后，好像是向他自己保证似的，他毫不动摇地重申：“迪伦受不了他。这绝对不可能。”

威尔士把一只手放在罗马诺的手臂上，他脸颊上的绯红一直漫到了耳尖。

“我想你可能是对的。”法国告诉北爱尔兰。

北爱尔兰得意洋洋地朝苏格兰一笑。“赌五英镑他们会上床。”

苏格兰的脸扭曲起来，他使劲咬着自己的下嘴唇，迟疑不决。很明显，他觉得这整个讨论的主旨都相当令人反感，但鉴于他已经来到这个会议，他绝不可能在打赌上让步。

“好吧，”他说，勉为其难地握住了北爱尔兰伸出的手与他达成协议。“我跟你赌。”

* * *

在第七轮后，威尔士终于回到了他们的桌旁。

北爱尔兰已经睡着了，紧紧蜷缩在在沙发扶手旁，而法国也不甘落后。他精疲力尽，思维迟钝，看起来都没法坐直身子。在过去的一个小时里，他不断倾斜，缓慢而稳定地倒向一边，一直到靠在了苏格兰身上。苏格兰一定已经醉得一塌糊涂，根本没注意到身上多了些什么东西，因为他完全没有要把法国推开的打算。

法国很少被允许与他保持如此亲密的姿势，至少已经几个世纪了没有了，但对方身体的温暖仍与他记忆中的一模一样。这就与缩在火堆前没什么两样。尽管他或许很久以前就该回到自己的房间了，但他极不愿意离开。

威尔士弯腰凑到北爱尔兰身前说道：“我想你该回去睡觉了，是吗？”

北爱尔兰茫然地冲着他眨眨眼，吐出了一连串含糊不清的词语表示反对，威尔士无视了。

“来吧，”——他小心翼翼地握住了北爱尔兰的手臂，将它轻轻拉了起来——“起来。”

北爱尔兰象征性地挣扎了一下，然后就被拖了起来。他左摇右晃的样子让人提心吊胆，如果威尔士没有在向他们道晚安后引导着北爱尔兰的步伐，法国怀疑他甚至能不能离开酒吧，更别提走回房间。

“我想我也要回去了，”苏格兰在他们离开后说道，他低沉的声音在胸腔中回荡。“你呢？”

法国没有理由留下，第二天的早上八点似乎突然出现在了地平线上，且正有预兆似的不断放大、靠近。“可能是个好主意，”他说。

当他站起来时，他胃中的内容物颠簸起来，他感到天旋地转，失去平衡。他踉踉跄跄地向前迈了一步，试着调整自己的姿势，随后又迈了一步，但脚下的地面似乎一直在倾斜，如果不是苏格兰抓住了他的手肘稳住了他，他很可能会在第三步时跌下去。

“看起来你也需要一点帮助，”他说道，尽管他的字里行间流露出一丝笑意，但这并不能完全掩盖其中的担忧之情。他的指尖深深扎进了法国的皮肤，坚定地表明了自己的存在，当苏格兰认为有某种目的在背后支持自己时，他从来不会吝啬自己对法国的触碰。当他们在小时候打架时，或者在战斗中保护他时，或者，很显然——尝试从他自己手中拯救他时。

恼怒之下，法国甩开了他。“我没事，_Écosse_！”

“你当然没事。”苏格兰哼了一声。“可以，我不碰你，但我要跟你回去，就是确保你不会一跤摔断脖子，好吗？”

法国没有力气再反驳他。“随便你，”他说道。

正如他所保证的，苏格兰确实在法国一步一顿走上楼时与他保持距离，但是他看上去完全可以在发现法国会再次摇摇欲坠倒地的一刹那就面不改色地将对方举起来扛到肩上。他在他们年轻时就已经这样做过好几次了，法国竟然蠢到和苏格兰拼酒。那会是一次极其颠簸的旅行，而且让人尴尬得想死，所以法国一直在努力保持直立行走，是永远不再重复这种经历的决心在驱使着他移动。

当他终于走进房间时，床的迷人诱惑使得伸手开灯这一动作都漫长到令人苦恼，以至于他丝毫无法忍受在脱衣服，甚至是在脱鞋上浪费时间。前一晚，他已经足够确信这张床垫又硬又不平，它只配被一把火烧掉。但现在，当他面部朝下、衣衫完整地倒下去时，身下的床就如爱人的臂弯一般。

在很长的一段时间里，房中一片寂静，法国认为苏格兰一定已经走了，为自己完成任务感到志得意满，但最后，沉重、拖曳的脚步声再次传来，在房中四处走动。

“英格兰真是个小心眼的混蛋，”他说。“其他所有的房间在几年前就重新装修过了，但我猜他们根本不打算在这一间上浪费时间。这简直就是个猪圈。你连水壶都没有！”

窗帘被苏格兰拉上时哗哗作响，随后他的脚步声退回到了浴室里。水龙头被打开了，当他回来时，法国听到了玻璃杯被放在床头柜的声音。

苏格兰沉默着站了一会儿，然后一阵气流拂过了法国的皮肤，当苏格兰再次开口时，他的声音离法国的耳朵近了许多。法国假定他是在床边蹲了下来。

“你还要些什么别的吗？”他问道，几乎是呢喃细语。

如果没有别的事，法国很想脱掉自己的鞋子，他怀疑自己是否还有能力协调好自己的手指来处理鞋带。但他根本没有打算请苏格兰这么做，于是他摇了摇头。

“好。”苏格兰缓缓呼出一口气，几乎是一声叹息。“那我走了。”他起身时又搅动起了一阵微弱的气流，他踩着咯吱作响的地板一路走到门口。“如果你需要什么……”

他没有说完，而法国从那个方向听到的下一个声音，是他在关上身后的门时发出的一声闷响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①六国联赛：欧洲六国橄榄球联赛，每年英格兰、法国、爱尔兰、意大利、苏格兰和威尔士参加此项比赛。


	5. 8点的早餐

法国并不是被轻柔动听、层层递进的闹铃声唤醒的，而是被一阵惊天动地的敲击声直接从梦中拽了出来。

他的身体突然惊醒，心跳骤然加速，但思维却慢了半拍。法国在那一瞬间感到自己头晕脑胀、颠三倒四，他挣扎着想要回忆起自己身处何地或是为何在此，所以根本弄不明白那声音究竟是怎么回事。

他微微抬起头试着睁开眼睛。那干燥、如沙般粗糙的眼睑使这一过程痛苦不堪；而当他的双眼睁得足够大时，光线便化身为上千根尖锐的细针强行扎进了他的头骨后方。

法国呻吟一声，让他的头重新落在了枕头上。轻微的霉味昭示着一个残酷的真相——他不在自己精心维护的公寓里，而是流落到了这样一个破败不堪的旅馆，并要在这里开一整周的会。而且他不得不在被恶意提前的时间点参加这些会议。他记不起自己有这样做，但他一定是要求了某位旅馆员工来确保他能及时起床。因为当声音再次响起时，他立刻意识到是有人在敲他的房门。

那人对自己的工作满怀激情，他甚至在法国喊出：“谢谢你，我已经醒了。”之后仍在持之以恒地敲门。

法国的喊声似乎被对方制造的噪音掩盖住了，他小心翼翼地坐了起来，将双腿荡下了床。他的脑袋轰隆作响，大脑以与敲击声同样的旋律砰砰直跳。

他扬声重复：“谢谢。”但丝毫没有用。

很明显，光动口是不够的的，他需要提供真实可靠的证据来证明自己已经恢复知觉。因此，在几次不成功的尝试后，尽管他的双腿虚弱又颤抖，而且他怀疑自己所有的关节都被地替换成了松散的橡胶带，法国最终还是成功地站了起来，步履蹒跚地走向房门。

他将门猛地拉开，苏格兰敲门的手正好停在半空中。

“所以你醒了。”他道出一个显而易见的事实，将手臂垂在自己的身侧。

“我觉得死人都会刚才的噪音被吵得爬起来。”法国说。

“抱歉。”苏格兰的脸颊微微涨红。“就是……昨天晚上，你说你真的很想参加那场关于再生能源的报告，但你喝得稀里糊涂，我想你可能会忘了设闹钟，我……”苏格兰逐渐陷入沉默，随后他耸耸肩。“但你来了，已经起了床还穿好了衣服。”

法国还没有意识到这个问题。他以为自己只穿了一件睡衣，他只有在这样的处境下才会穿睡衣，因为他担心自己的皮肤会与疑似未清洗过的床单亲密接触。他迅速低头瞥了一眼，证实了自己确实还穿着衬衫与长裤。

“这就是我昨晚穿的衣服，_Écosse_。”他漠然道。

“是吗？”苏格兰对着他眨了眨眼，皱起了眉。“既然你提到了，它们可能确实有一点皱。好吧，至少你最后把鞋脱了。”

法国同样也不记得自己脱了鞋，事实上昨晚大部分的画面都是模糊的。

“那我就留你一个人去换衣服准备了，”苏格兰说着，转身离开了门口。“会议上见。”

法国对这场自发的叫早服务的感激之情已经因为其本身的刺耳属性而减弱了，当他查看手机时，这一感情甚至变得更加微弱。尽管他正如苏格兰所担心的那样忘了定闹钟，但这不能否定现在已经是七点四十分的事实。

即使是在平常，他也需要至少一个小时来为工作做准备，这并不是为了像英格兰经常指责他的那样——“在镜子前梳妆打扮、顾盼自雄”，而是因为他更喜欢从容不迫地走进一天的生活，不愿意仓促应战。

法国将早晨的例行公事缩减到最少，他放弃了早餐的咖啡（考虑到它的口感，也没什么大不了的）；同时将淋浴后还未干透的头发直接向后梳成了马尾辫。尽管如此，他也只剩下四分钟用于走到会议室。

长桌边的大部分椅子上都坐了人，只剩下两个空位：一个挨着苏格兰，另一个挨着爱沙尼亚。法国的第一反应是选择后者，因为爱沙尼亚在会议上可以算得上是一位相对安静、低调的伙伴。但是苏格兰高举着的纸杯诱惑法国走向了他的那边，尽管法国对此满怀疑虑。

“你又到咖啡厅去了？”法国说着，迫不及待地抢过递给他的杯子，苏格兰相当大度地无视了他的轻率举动。

“对，我需要一点新鲜空气，”苏格兰说。“而且你昨天好像还挺喜欢这个的。”

就与昨天一样，咖啡依然是滚烫的，但今天法国感激到没办法质疑其古怪之处。

“我还给你带了这个。”苏格兰在桌上推给法国一个小巧的棕色纸袋。“也许没你平常吃的那么可口，但我估计你应该没时间吃早饭，所以……”

法国打开了纸袋的封口，朝里瞄了一眼。那是一只牛角面包，与法国之前在拜访英格兰的国家时，在绝望下被迫接受的那一个可悲的、味同嚼蜡的油酥面团相比，眼前的这个显然更加名副其实。蓬松又酥脆，它在另一种情况下很可能会让人垂涎欲滴；然而现在，法国一看到它，他的胃就像木桶一样翻滚起来，咽喉处泛起阵阵苦涩。

“谢谢你，_Écosse_，”他强迫自己开口。“你想得很周到。”

尽管稍稍有些弄巧成拙，但他确实相当贴心。然而，苏格兰似乎从来没有意识到：自己对于频繁宿醉的后遗症的免疫能力，哪怕在他们这群国家中也相当罕见。苏格兰周身几乎是闪烁着健康的光芒，向来如此，而且他毫无疑问享受了一顿丰盛的早餐和一场惬意的清晨散步。

威尔士和北爱尔兰坐在苏格兰的右侧，他们的状态与法国一样惨不忍睹：二人面如死灰、双眼发红，在对他道了一句沙哑刺耳的“早上好”之后，他们再也不愿意多说一句话。法国很感激他们的沉默，同时也很感激苏格兰没有继续他们的对话，让他可以安静地享用自己的咖啡，而德国已经为自己的演讲准备好了设备。

不幸的是，他就像往常一样准时，在指针走到八点的那一刹开始了自己的开题报告，但咖啡因还没有来得及渗透进法国的身体，唤醒他死气沉沉的大脑。他尝试着将注意力集中在德国说的话上，但是他的思绪却不断地从身上溜走——无休止地、阴郁地围绕着他身体的不适打转，他的反胃、肌肉酸痛与头疼——每十个单词中他最多只认识一个。

他的笔记在通常情况下都非常详尽周密，今天却少得可怜。与此同时，苏格兰听起来正自顾自地、孜孜不倦地在纸上涂划，法国斜睨了一眼，部分是出于好奇，但主要是希望对方的笔记也许能帮他弥补上目前为止缺漏的一切。苏格兰的笔记就和他之前借给法国的那份一样整洁，他的手指很明显没有受到颤栗或是痉挛的影响；然而苏格兰刚写下的一个“SWV”，附带着一幅风格化的圣诞树草图，就与之前的那些注释同样隐晦费解且对他毫无帮助。

苏格兰停顿了一会儿，似乎在专心致志地听德国的报告，随后写下：“_看你自己的笔记。不许作弊！_”

尽管苏格兰扬起的嘴角表明这只是一个玩笑，但是法国却没来由地为自己的小动作感到尴尬，他匆忙将注意力转移到自己的笔记本上。他写下上一个的词是一个同样诡秘且无用的“_Solaire？！（法语；太阳能的）_”，尽管如此，据他所知，德国还没有结束潮汐能的话题。

苏格兰用笔尾戳了戳法国的胳膊，当法国转头望向他时，他又敲了敲面前的纸，上面写着：“_如果你愿意，我可以把这些笔记复印一份。_”

法国不应该愿意，因为那意味着纵容自己可耻地逃避责任。但话又说回来，在这样的情况下，法国已经很难尽到义务为自己的人民带去利益。同时他也并不认为在接下来会议正常进行的四十五分钟里，情况会有任何的好转。如果他接受苏格兰的提议，那么他或许至少还有机会在这个早晨得到些什么有用的东西。

他点了点头，对苏格兰无声地说了一句“_Merci_”，随后靠在了他的座椅靠背上，尽他所能装出全神贯注的样子，与此同时努力让自己疲惫的双眼得到休息。

德国在结束演讲之后，留下了十分钟用于一贯的问答交流。有几个人转向了法国，他过去通常会为此准备整整一列表的问题，但现在他只能告诉德国：“我没有问题，_Allemagne_，你的演讲内容详实，很有帮助。”

德国似乎不知该为此感到高兴或是担忧，他的表情犹疑不决，最终还是如往常一样皱起了眉。由于没有人再提出问题——以及，也许是因为陈规被打破而心慌意乱——德国快速念完了他的总结词，史无前例地提前五分钟结束会议并宣布众人可以离场。

苏格兰站起身后碰了碰法国的肩膀。“要是你愿意的话，我们可以出去抽根烟。”

对于法国的身体来说，尼古丁或许是比咖啡因更有效的兴奋剂。“我忘记带烟了，”他说。“如果能给我点时间回房间，那——”

“没关系，”苏格兰答道。“从威尔士那儿偷一根就行了。我们都那么干。他不会介意的。”

在会议室外走廊的尽头，法国转向左边，走向了旅馆的前门与停车场边缘指定的吸烟区。苏格兰再次抓住了他的袖子，在法国疑惑地看着他时摇了摇头。

“我们得回后面去，”他说，“这样才不容易在英格兰恰好出来四处打探的时候被发现。他还是喜欢假装我们给北爱树立了不吸烟的好榜样。”

“后面”是指一个带围墙的花园，这里和旅馆的的其他地方一样荒凉萧瑟。花坛里杂草丛生，堆满了长而干枯的玫瑰枝干；草坪凌乱不堪；外围的石子路上几乎看不到几颗石子。

这条路通向一片紧挨着后墙的空地，墙面被藻类与苔藓覆盖，脚下的石板滑得出奇。法国迈着小步，小心翼翼地选择脚下的路。而兄弟三人却信心十足、大步流星，这说明他们三人在过去的几天里已经溜过来很多次了。

威尔士为他们每一个人都提供了一支烟并点上了火，不予置评，也不加埋怨。随后他与苏格兰退后并排靠着墙抽起烟，二人的肩膀紧贴在一起。

这样的景象使法国强烈地回忆起了他们当年在战壕里的情形，尽管那时在苏格兰身边的是英格兰。法国经常会这样注视着他们，然后告诉自己说他的眼中只有英格兰。

法国的脑海中再次浮现起那个国家的身影，于是他问：“英格兰还是没出现吗？我注意到他刚才没来开会。”

苏格兰耸肩。“他经过昨晚肯定精疲力尽了。很可能还在哪里睡大觉呢。”

“他昨晚没回房间，”北爱尔兰在他的座位上高声说道，那是一个带着裂缝的大型陶制花盆，里面种满了蒲公英。“我想他一定是留在——”

北爱尔兰脸红了，甚至在苏格兰警告性地吼出他的名字之前就迅速吞下了即将出口的下一个词。三兄弟齐刷刷地转头看着法国，灰白的脸上蒙上了一模一样的焦虑。

法国过了一会儿才明白最有可能引起三人忧虑的原因，他不禁失笑。

“留在美国那里了？”他替北爱尔兰说完。

苏格兰目瞪口呆。“你已经知道他们……”

“在一起了？”法国点点头。“我觉得现在所有人都应该知道了。英格兰在这一点上真的很不会掩饰。”

“所以，你一点也不…不在乎？”苏格兰问道。

“我没有对他念念不忘，如果你是在担心这个，”法国说。“我已经看开了，而且我希望英格兰也能这样做。”

他甚至准确地预测到了英格兰的下一个交往对象。唯一令人惊讶的是，这居然在这么多年后才发生。

“谢天谢地。”苏格兰迅速与威尔士交换了一个笑容，随后再一次把头靠在了身后的墙上。“我们还以为得帮他打一整周的掩护。”

“我和英格兰分手差不多有七十年了，”法国说，稍稍有些难以置信。“你不觉得那已经足够用来抚慰一颗受伤的心灵了吗？”

苏格兰与威尔士两人表现得疑惑不解，好像这对他们来说是完全陌生的概念。法国认为自己在学会如何残酷无情地面对自己的情绪之前，或许与他们二人有过相同的感受。这是他年轻时学到的最残忍的一课，但在时间的长河中，也被一次又一次地证明为是最有益的一课。

“也许是吧，”苏格兰终于答道，他发出一阵颤抖的笑声。“天呐，好吧，至少我再也不用为了不让你发现他们两个的事而把自己弄得精疲力尽了。”

于是，法国不禁思考，苏格兰最近对他所有不同寻常的、友好的举动，是否都只是他努力隐瞒的一部分，是否只是为了让他从英格兰的动向上分心。

考虑到苏格兰近些年来更倾向于尽可能不与他接触，他们两人间一切的互动都只建立在基础的礼貌之上，苏格兰突如其来的合群本应引起法国的怀疑，而事实却并非如此。法国在此之前甚至没有停下来思考，亦或是提出疑问；他只是允许自己再一次冲昏头脑，再一次。

这个想法在他心中隐隐作痛，却只是一瞬间，随后法国便迅速将其完全扼杀、压平夯实。这是他在过去的几个世纪里不得不掌握的另一项技能。


	6. 700蓬的羽绒服（他绝对不会收下）

法国不希望重复食用前一天令人失望的、散发着轻微霉味的三明治与发蔫的沙拉，所以他逃了午餐。在上午的会议结束之后，他来到了旅馆的酒吧来了解他们能提供什么样的美食。

菜单上的菜品单调且没有新意，但他最终——还怀着些忿恨不满——点的炸鱼和薯条确实色香俱全。然而，那里面装满了油脂，他只尝试吃了一根薯条和一小口鱼，他的胃就开始抗议并发出不详的咯咯声。他匆忙将盘子放在一边，双手抱着头，集中精力努力抑制喉中的恶心，不让自己吐出来。

这么多天以来，苏格兰已经是第二次成功在法国毫无察觉的情况下接近他了，而法国打算将这一切都归咎于自己桀骜不驯的消化系统。苏格兰已然安坐在弗朗西斯对面的椅子上，舒舒服服、稳稳当当地坐了下来。法国甚至还没来得及意识到他的存在，更别说有机会表达他对此的反对意见了。

“看起来不错。”他说道，向着被法国抛弃的炸鱼和薯条投去了贪婪的目光，他的鼻孔赞赏地微微张开。

“别客气，”法国说，将盘子推向了桌子的另一边。“我一口也吃不进去了。”

苏格兰反驳：“你确定吗？你几乎没碰过它。”——但这只是在他狼吞虎咽大吃一顿之前的小插曲，他的食欲显然并没有像法国猜测的那样因为昨晚的酗酒而有丝毫减弱。

他曾经认为苏格兰几乎无懈可击，因为似乎从来没有什么事能影响到他：酒精、恐惧、猜忌，以及经常困扰着法国的那种更加渺小、卑鄙的感情。这是一个荒谬的想法，但在他们的联盟即将结束时，法国确实因此而恨过他，只是一点点。

数百年过去后，青少年时期迸发出的愤怒与怨恨之火，最终只剩下一些对苏格兰强健胃部的轻微的恼火与嫉妒。

在他将盘子刮得一干二净之后，苏格兰靠在座位上审视着弗朗西斯。“你知道治疗宿醉最好的方法是什么吗？”他终于问道。

显然不是油腻的食物，尽管英格兰总会在一晚豪饮后为法国准备一顿丰盛的英式早餐，并在法国表示拒绝时对他绝望地摇头，并声称这是最好的治疗方法。

“喝大量的水，然后回到床上。”法国相信这是医学领域对这个问题的普遍共识。

“我觉得这没什么坏处，”苏格兰道，但是他轻蔑翘起的上唇出卖了他，显示出他内心对这个建议的不屑。“但新鲜空气更好！我正准备去散个步，你愿意一起来吗？”

法国长叹。“你不需要再这样做了，_Écosse_。我已经告诉过你了，我就算碰巧遇到英格兰和美国也不会有什么问题。”

“好吧，”苏格兰说。“他们现在就在餐厅里，我们可以加入他们，只要到场就能把英格兰气死，如果你愿意的话。”他从座位上起身，但在法国刚发出一个音节打算反对时，他就放弃了这个找他兄弟作伴的借口。随后，他咧嘴一笑，摇了摇头。“这不是我邀请你的目的。你的脸色看起来还是不大好，我觉得运动一下会对你有好处。”

他长久以来一直坚信快步走可以治愈一切疾病，包括致命的伤口。在他们小时候比剑时，有一次法国几乎被他开膛破肚，那一剑从肚脐一直划到了胸骨。法国在失去意识之前见到的最后一幕，是苏格兰苍白又震惊的脸；在他们相识前后的几百年里，这是他第一次也是唯一一次泪水盈眶。

他确实——在事后看来，相当异想天开——幻想过当他醒来，他会发现苏格兰正坐在床边，正心急如焚地攥着他的手，并用泪水淹没他的伤口。然而事与愿违，苏格兰后来强硬地要求他应该起床走两步，且认为那确实会“对他有好处”。

法国一步也没迈出去就陷入了昏迷。当他两天后苏醒时，苏格兰已经将他交给了他的人民照顾。一直到许多年之后他们才再次见面。

“我表示怀疑，”法国紧张道。“从来就没有好过。”

“我不是说我们要去远足，”苏格兰说，明显是将法国的不情愿解读为了懒惰。“就是散个步。甚至可能是漫步。”

“我的衣服不方便，”法国指着他那套——非常昂贵——的西装说。“恐怕我忘了带徒步装备，所以——”

“没关系。”苏格兰的脸上闪过了一个狡黠的微笑，随后弯腰从脚边的地上捡起了什么，他的双手藏在桌下，一直到他成功地举起了一件巨大、鼓鼓囊囊的蓝色羽绒服。“你可以穿我的外套。威尔士已经同意借给你他的靴子了。”他同样举起了它们在空中挥舞。“他的脚小得跟精灵一样，所以你穿可能有点小，但只穿一会儿应该没问题。”

法国呻吟了一声，再次抱住了头。“你就是不打算接受拒绝，是吗？”

“我不会把你拎起来_强迫_你跟我去，但我已经准备好在这儿一直烦你了。”

这不是无中生有的威胁。当苏格兰下定决心要做某事时，当他的脚跟已经牢牢陷在这件事上时，他也许会成为一个坚不可摧的障碍物。而法国已经无数次在——“苏格兰的坚定意志”——这堵石墙上撞得头破血流，却也撼动不了它分毫。他今天没有这样的心情——或是这样的胃——来甚至尝试这样做。

“好吧，”他没好气地说，为自己的懦弱感到恼火。“我想我可以抽出十分钟。”

* * *

法国借来的外套厚的惊人，他感觉自己好像被一床羽绒被从膝盖一直裹到了下巴。当他们走到旅馆车道尽头的路上时，那些被残忍地暴露在外的身体部位则要接受钻心刺骨的寒冷。

“我冻死了。”他告诉苏格兰。

“现在才_十月份_，_An Fhraing_，”苏格兰难以置信道，好像秋季的月份可以自动抵消凛冽的低温。也许对他来说是这样，因为苏格兰虽然只穿了一件轻薄的夹克，但他似乎完全没有受到冰冷空气的影响。“这甚至连_阴凉_都算不上，我觉得今天的风十分令人——”

“如果你说 ‘精神抖擞’ 的话，我现在就转身直接回旅馆。”

“意气风发，”苏格兰接道，挂着一个令人恼火的、洋洋得意的笑容。“它会让你热血沸腾；帮助你排出体内剩下的酒精。”

他停了下来，眺望着路另一端长满石楠的荒原，随后指向途中一个被岩石覆盖的小拐角。“我们走到那里就回来。”他说。

“那有_几英里_远，_Écosse_。”法国惊恐道。

“半英里，”苏格兰冷哼一声。“而且几乎一路都是平的。就像我说的，这只是散步。”

在他们年轻时，法国曾多次加入苏格兰所承诺的“愉快的散步”。但毫无例外，这些最终都会成为一场持续数小时的耐力考验，其中涉及到的攀登复杂地形与淌过泥塘与溪流甚至比简单步行更多。出于某种幼稚的意气，为了让苏格兰对他的勇气与决心感到钦佩，面对最初的几次圈套，法国总会一步一摇地像个闷葫芦一样跟在苏格兰身后。在后来的几年里，他一边步履蹒跚，一边满腹牢骚。到了十二世纪，他终于学到了教训，翅膀硬了，开始拒绝陪苏格兰出门，除非他知道这次旅行除了散步还有其他的意义。

然而，这些痛苦的记忆随着时间的推移逐渐消退，法国的对此的成见也随之减弱。

当苏格兰说：“听着，如果你真的觉得坚持不住，我们可以回去。”他的提议并没有激起法国的感激之情，相反，他对苏格兰安抚性的语气感到愤慨不平，他几乎是下意识地回答：“我很好，继续。”

在过去，苏格兰从未体谅过法国步伐较短的不足，他总会毫不费力地将法国一个人甩在身后，后者只好在后面汗流浃背、气喘吁吁地奋力赶上来。

现在，他似乎在故意缩短步伐，迈出的每一步都僵硬别扭。每当法国的呼吸变得有些吃力时——因为他们的路途并不像苏格兰所宣称的那样平坦；在这片布满碎石、崎岖不平的土地上，没有什么能被称之为“道路”——苏格兰都会停下来，假装对路边一些低矮的植株或是草丛很感兴趣。而它们在法国的眼中与旁边临近的植物没有任何区别。

或者，也许他并不是在假装，当苏格兰还是个孩子时，他就对自然界中那些平凡，甚至是令人不快的事物展现出了无限的兴趣，而法国通常更乐意去无视它们：一块块没有光泽的灰色石头；长着无数条腿在他们身下钻来钻去的虫子；叶子枯黄、发育不良的植物；以及雨水过后，在枯树尸体里长出的令人心悸的肥大蘑菇。

现在，地球的某一角落似乎让他着了魔，即使在法国再一次成功喘过气来之后，苏格兰仍然用指尖在泥土、碎石和苔藓中轻轻地筛来筛去。最终，他发出了一声柔和、满意的叹息，从蹲着的地方站了起来，手中握着某个东西。

“你发现了什么？”法国问道，一半是出于好奇，另一半是为了转移他对自己愈发麻木的四肢的注意力。

苏格兰的脸颊已经被风吹得微微泛红，现在甚至变得更加红润。“没什么，”他迅速答道。“只是一块吸引眼球的石头。”

“你还在收集石头吗？”法国问。苏格兰曾经像囤积珍宝一般收藏这些东西——不仅仅是石头，还有甲虫壳与蜗牛壳，奇形怪状的木头等等——有一两次，他甚至隆重又高调地把其中的一些送给了法国，仿佛他们是能与法国的葡萄酒相媲美的礼物。

“对，”苏格兰听起来有些难为情。“差不多，但是我上了些课——在开放大学拿了一个地球科学学位——所以我觉得我现在对这些应该更有眼光了。”

“所以是什么引起了我们独具慧眼的地质学家的注意？”

苏格兰迟疑了一下，他的手指收紧了一些，似乎不愿意展示他的战利品。最后，他还是让步了，将石头压在了法国伸出的手中。

那是一颗圆润、光滑的石头，颜色深得发黑，半透明的小斑点散布在它的表面，在亮处闪闪发光。它的重量、它紧贴着法国手掌凹陷处的感觉——以及它依然保留着来自苏格兰的一丝微暖——不知怎的给了他一种奇怪的安心感。法国不假思索地问道：“我能留着它吗？”

苏格兰很久都没有回答，法国认为自己的问题一定是冒犯到了对方，或是苏格兰已经厌倦了看法国观察石头的样子，于是丢下了法国继续散步。

然而，当他抬起头时，他发现苏格兰正目瞪口呆地盯着他，只有在法国喊了一声他的名字时，他才恢复了一丝生气。

“什么？”他说，如梦初醒般飞快眨了眨眼，

“我能留着它吗？”法国重复道。“还是你想把它加入你的收藏？”

“不，”苏格兰说。“你可以留着。这只是……只是一块花岗岩，我已经有很多了。请…请你收下。”

尽管苏格兰听起来对这个决定满不在乎，但当法国将石头收回口袋时，他依然转过身背对着他，似乎不忍心看到他这样做。他走远了几步，肩膀不自然地、坚硬地耸起，随后仰头望向天空，沉思片刻后说道：“我不喜欢那些云的样子，但如果我们现在就回头，应该还能在下雨前赶回旅馆。”

* * *

他们没有成功。


	7. 6年的威士忌

法国尽可能将头发上的水拧干，用最后一点时间向自己的的床与那张又厚又吸引人（尽管有些发霉）的羽绒被投去不舍的一眼，之后像完成任务般换下了还在滴水的裤子和袜子。

然而，干燥的衣服没什么用，贴在他房中那个温吞的暖气片上也没什么用，他的皮肤上仍然被冻得起满了鸡皮疙瘩。他浑身哆嗦个不停，膝盖疼得像蛀掉的牙齿，仿佛寒气已深深扎根于他的骨髓。

最终法国还是成功地把自己从那散发的热量几乎可以忽略不计的暖气片上撬下来，见到显然全程像哨兵一样站他门外把守的苏格兰，他告诉他：“我再也暖和不起来了。”

苏格兰相当克制地翻了个白眼。“你肯定会没事的，”他说。“我们只湿了一点；我觉得你现在还不需要担心体温过低的问题。”

_“只湿了一点”_，苏格兰他自己的长裤整个都湿透了，紧贴在他粗壮的大腿和小腿肚上；他的头发也浸满了水，在法国的印象里，这是他第一次看到苏格兰的头发如此乖巧地贴着他的头皮垂下来。从前在留长发的潮流已经过去几十年后，苏格兰才终于剪掉了他在年轻时固执地留了几个世纪的辫子。自那时起，法国就一直渴望能驯服苏格兰放荡不羁的头发：不论是使用刷子还是梳子，或是纯粹的信念，或是植物油、动物油，或是再后来——发油。

现在，他发现自己不会再像过去一样在意它的造型。柔顺的头发让苏格兰不再像他自己，这一点也不适合他。

他忽然很想把手伸进苏格兰的头发里摆弄，让它恢复成往常那样尖锐又乱糟糟的状态，这样的强烈欲望既出人意料也不受欢迎。但是，谢天谢地，这念头相当短暂且易于打消。苏格兰从来就不喜欢被人碰，而且法国的手抖得太厉害了，没法完成这个任务，于是他伸出打颤的双手向苏格兰示意。

“不是所有人都和你一样_耐寒_，”他说道。“你看？”

苏格兰的目光柔和了下来，他低声嘟囔了一句：“天哪，好吧，我知道有办法也许能解决这个问题，而且——”他在法国有时间开口抗议之前补充道：“——不包含任何步行。这是除那以外最好的东西。”

* * *

“抱歉，”苏格兰一边说一边坐到了法国所在的酒吧桌旁。“这儿的威士忌比葡萄酒好不了多少。酒水单烂得跟屎一样，但_这_已经是我能弄到最好的了。”

法国瞥了一眼苏格兰递来的酒杯，谨慎地嗅了嗅其中的液体。它在视觉与嗅觉效果上都和其他的whisky——事实上，whiskey——没有区别。从前，他被环境与绝望所迫不得不喝这种酒。

“你怎么知道哪种最好？”他问道。

“我猜和你品葡萄酒的方法差不多？”他说。“先看酒色。”他将自己的酒杯举到光下，郑重其事：“考虑到年份，颜色太深了。”他摇摇杯子闻了一下，就和法国之前一样，只不过他是深深吸了一口气。“然后闻酒香。这个闻起来很甜，有焦糖的味道，很可能是用来给威士忌上色的，让他的年份看起来比实际更久。”

“最后品酒味。”他抿了一小口，脸皱成一团。“防腐剂的味道。没错，这绝对是垃圾。”

法国感到惊讶，还有些钦佩。考虑到苏格兰平时喝酒的速度，他从未想过对方还能让任何一种酒在舌头上停留足够久的时间来品味它。“我不知道你还是个鉴酒师。”他说。

苏格兰轻笑一声。“我不会这么称呼自己，而且我绝对算不上专家，但我偶尔也会参加品酒之旅。”他指了指法国的酒杯。“尝一口。”

而法国_确实_尝了一口，让威士忌像葡萄酒一样在他舌尖打转，但它太过浓烈，他唯一能感受到的，只有在他将酒咽下后，把他的舌头与喉咙烤焦的灼烧感。

“太烈了，”他必须承认。“我什么味道也尝不出。”

苏格兰看起来惊骇不已，但法国很快就发现并不是自己的味觉上的不足吓坏了他。

“该死的，_An Fhraing_，”他吸了口气。“你的手都_发青_了。”

“我确实告诉过你我很冷。”法国提醒他，耸了耸肩。

“对，但我以为你在夸大其词。天呐，”转眼间，他已从法国手中夺过了酒杯，将它放在一边，随后用双手抓住了法国的左手。“过来。”

“你要做什么，_Écosse_？”法国问，试探性地伸了下手指。苏格兰握紧了他的手作为回应。

“帮你暖和起来，”他嗓音粗哑。“小时候我们一直这样，记得吗？”

法国确实记得，他同时也记得苏格兰过去从不知何为温柔，总是将他的双手搓得生火，最后他的擦伤甚至要比冻伤更严重。多年来，他一直忍受着这种粗暴的待遇，因为除此以外，让他们之间发生如此漫长的肌肤接触几乎是不可能发生的事。但是不论他曾经从中获得了什么微不足道、半真半假的快乐，它们都随着时间的流逝变得枯燥乏味，最后剩下的只有痛苦。

然而，苏格兰如今的触碰要拘谨得多，当他缓慢地摩擦着法国的手时，他感受到的是温暖而不是滚烫。

“在我以前还不知道要戴手套的时候？”法国说。

法国的双手曾被冻得失去知觉过，变得像装在他手臂上的两块粗制滥造的冰块，但那时他仍然毫不动摇地拒绝了苏格兰要为他暖手的提议。于是苏格兰终于为他做了一双手套。它们很精美，用皮革和兔毛精心缝制而成。法国后来一直戴着它们，一直戴到接缝处开线，再也用不了了为止。

“你是指_那个时候_？”苏格兰的笑容一闪而过，随后被蹙眉所取代。“我该记得给你带一双的。你的手指像冰锥子一样。”

当苏格兰的手顺着手指划过时，法国的指尖感受到了对方掌中布满了老茧。惊讶之余，他扭转手腕，从苏格兰紧握的手中挣脱出来，用拇指指腹抚过了他坑坑洼洼的手掌。他几乎不敢相信，但那触感似乎无比熟悉。

“你还在练剑吗？”他问道。

苏格兰一定是被这个问题吓了一跳，他顿了许久才回答。“没像以前那么频繁了，”他说。“没有人再和我比剑了。英格兰认为他已经文明到不应该再拔剑了，威尔士向来不擅长使剑，北爱尔兰喜欢假装自己不会用剑，尽管我训练他的方法和其他两个人没有区别。这些大多数——”他用自己的拇指扫过手掌，描摹着法国拂过的那条线。“——都是因为高尔夫，或者橄榄球。我有时和威尔士一起打球。”

“然后，这么多年来，我一直以为你们两个都很讨厌橄榄球。”苏格兰皱了皱眉，面露窘相，毫无疑问是想起了他昨天承认自己和他的兄弟在六国联赛时是_故意躲起来_，而不是因为不感兴趣才回避的事。“你有加入自己的球队吗？”

“威尔士会参加比赛。我只是在他们需要替补的时候偶尔充个数。但是我加入了足球队，和我本地的一些小伙子们一起。”

“我嫉妒你。”法国叹了口气。

“我不会这样，”苏格兰摇了摇头道。“我们踢得不怎么样。”

法国笑了一声。“尽管如此，你踢球的时间一定还是比我多。除了像这样的会议，我几乎没时间踢球。”

“没错，英格兰说过你在会议之后经常会和别人踢上两场。我把我的装备带来了，但是——”

“噢，这不是很惬意吗？”英格兰忽然出现在他身后打断了他，如一股污浊、刺鼻的气味般飘向他们的桌子。

苏格兰的后背绷紧，原先紧握着法国左手的手指缓缓舒展开，法国以为这是他完全放手的前奏。但他并没有。相反，他开始用与之前同样悠闲的节奏抚摸起法国的手，就像他们被斗剑与橄榄球的话题分心之前那样。

“我只是在帮_An Fhraing_取暖，”他没有抬头看他的弟弟。“我们之前在外面散步的时候被淋湿了。”

英格兰瞪大双眼看着法国。“你们在_散步_？就这个天气？”

“我们出发的时候还没下雨。”苏格兰说。

“而且新鲜空气是治疗宿醉的最好方法，至少他是这么告诉我的。”法国补充道。

英格兰的目光在他们的脸上游移不定，法国怀疑他是在寻找某种扭曲真相或是弄虚作假的迹象。苏格兰一直低着头，但是法国波澜不惊地面对着英格兰的视线，小心地保持面部平和。

“好吧，”许久后，英格兰终于带着怒气答道，显然——从他拉长的脸来看——他对苏格兰的解释并不满意。“但是动作快点。我还需要你帮我为今天下午的讨论会布置会议室。”

兄弟适当的告诫与指示，法国本以为英格兰能按照原路再飘回去，但英格兰并没有让他如愿。他侧身在苏格兰身边的椅子上坐了下来，几乎是背对着苏格兰，目不转睛地盯着对面墙上一幅描绘着一群被积雪覆盖、闷闷不乐的绵羊的画作。

苏格兰抬头，透过低垂的睫毛瞥了一眼法国，他上扬的嘴角与在法国指尖的轻柔按压似乎是在为他弟弟的出现而道歉。

他用鼻子使劲呼出了一口气，然后道：“另一只手。”

法国将他的右手放在苏格兰的左手上，掌心对掌心。当苏格兰开始摩擦他的手时，英格兰甚至挪得更远了，直到他完全侧坐在椅子上。他自脚踝处交叉着双腿，不耐烦地跺着脚；自他脚后跟传来的踏地声是打破他们之间沉默的唯一声音。它不断延伸、深化，如果法国不是下定决心要去忽视英格兰和那声音，它无疑会令人十分不适。

苏格兰显然比法国更为不安，因为他最后终于被击溃并对英格兰开口：“我以为你打算在这周举办一个小型足球赛什么的。你已经放弃这个计划了吗？”

“没有，”英格兰对那群被雪淹没的羊群说道，“我只是在等天气转晴。明天天气应该不错，所以我们有希望进行第一论比赛。”

“我希望你带了短裤来。”苏格兰压低声音对法国道。

然而，他的低声比正常人理解的低声要响亮得多，英格兰不可能没有听见他的这句话。他厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，几乎要作呕，随后厉声斥道：“天哪，你难道就不能等到你们两个单独在一起的时候吗？”

“什……”苏格兰注视着他弟弟僵硬的肩膀线条，浅红一直泛到了英格兰的脖子后方，苏格兰自己的脸色也迅速变得能与之相媲。“所以我们能_踢足球_！他刚才在说……看在上帝的份上，英格兰，你知道我没有别的意思，我永远不会……”

苏格兰的手指绷紧了，用力地、断断续续地攥着法国的指关节，随后他让法国的手如石头一般掉了下去，仿佛握着法国的手会玷污了他，他一秒也不能忍受与法国的接触。

法国曾经——而且经常——会因苏格兰的此类行为感到屈辱，但他现在已经习惯了，基本已经免疫了。与此同时，他也做好准备让苏格兰带着警惕以及不确定性的目光从他身上掠过，转而投向英格兰。

“好了，你应该至少不会得冻疮了，”他说道，一边起身一边回避着他的视线。“给我起来，”他狠狠踢了一脚英格兰的椅子腿，对方差点从椅子上摔下来。“我们去整理会议室了。”

他头也不回地阔步走出了酒吧，但是英格兰在跟上他之前迟疑了一下，以便他能够为自己申辩：“抱歉破坏了你们的约会。”

他甚至不再尝试用懊悔的语气说出这句话，而即使他仍可以为此努力一试，他恶意扭曲的嘴角还是会出卖他。

“不用担心，_Angleterre_，”法国说，怀着同样的虚情假意拍了拍英格兰的手。“反正它本来就很快会结束的。”

事实上，苏格兰不应拖到现在才离开，因为法国的双手似乎早已暖和起来了。


	8. 5—镑——纸钞！

两个月前，在法国收到委员会的确认，告知他在其议题上的建议已经被采纳了之后，他立刻开始着手准备他的展示会。他在两星期内完成了他的演讲稿，随后将它搁置了两周，好让自己可以带着全新的眼光重读文本，且能更好地认识到值得改进的地方。

经过四轮修正之后，他认为自己的演讲稿已经接近完美了；在这剩下的三周里，每当他有空余时间用于完成这项任务时，他都会对着自己空荡荡的客厅大声朗读自己的稿子。

他总是满怀自信地主持会议——他在此类场合中一贯如此——他的展示内容详实、引人入胜，他的表达即使不算完美无缺，至少也是流畅自如。

通常情况下，在会议前一天晚上，他会将他的笔记通读一遍以刷新自己的记忆，之后一直到第二天早上之前他都不会再回想这件事。

然而，那天晚上，他在通读的过程中结巴了好几次，他的思路总是会被一些他迄今为止都没有注意到的、要么是笨拙不堪要么是含糊不清的措辞打断。他做了一些必要的修改，但这只让他的问题更加严重，因为每当他读到一处新添加的词汇时，他的脑子总是会锲而不舍地用旧词替换它，让他在继续讲话之前不得不停下来重整思路。

对于他明天的演讲来说，这不是什么好兆头——早上八点的时间段已经够不吉利了——他决定放弃晚餐去安布赛德的计划，转而选择客房送餐，以便他能够留在房间里练习。

他在浴室的镜子前对着虚拟观众背诵他的稿子，强迫自己在只要出现瑕疵就要从头开始：每一次磕磕巴巴时，每一次目光在笔记上停留太久而没有和镜中的自己有足够的眼神交流时，每一次下意识用手向后拨弄头发时（一种他早已意识到、会在他紧张时表现出的肌肉习惯，他为此惊惧不已，但在从前，这个习惯从未让他在面对此类无伤大雅的公共演讲时如此痛苦）。

将近九点时，他终于勉强读到了结尾部分，他口干舌燥，眼睛干涩，它们毫无疑问是在为被关在这间满是灰尘、通风不畅的房间里而抗议。

他需要出去走一会儿。但他既不能去安布赛德夜游，也没法出去_真正地_散会儿步，因为尽管英格兰早些时候保证和煦的天气正在来的路上，但大雨依旧倾盆而下。在有限的选择中，只剩下了旅馆的酒吧。

法国本没有打算在今晚去这个地方，但他猜测那里现在一定挤满了人，如果不是刻意去寻找某人，他碰巧遇见任何一个国家的概率都是很低的。

他的猜测错了。

也许是因为酒品的质量实在令人不敢恭维，酒吧里几乎没什么人在。而就在法国走进大门的那一刹那，他立刻看见了苏格兰正一个人坐在他和他兄弟前一晚坐过的沙发上。谢天谢地，他此时似乎正完全沉浸在一本书里，法国能够在不被发现的情况下悄悄溜过去，向坐在吧台边的德国和普鲁士走去。

普鲁士似乎已经不清醒了，一反常态的平静而克制，把法国整个人都留在了他弟弟的支配下。而德国对法国即将进行的演讲兴趣盎然，不论法国怎样强行地转移话题，他总是能一次又一次地聊回来。

由于他现在唯一想做的就是暂时忘掉这件该死的事，他借口要和西班牙讨论些急事，随后逃到他和意大利的陪伴下寻求安慰。令人欣慰的是，他们的对话内容与会议毫无关联，但是他们很快就表现出背叛的意思，在宣称他们要早些回去睡觉之后立刻抛弃了法国，将他一个人留在了房间正中央。当苏格兰从书中抬起头时，他被毫无遮拦地暴露了在苏格兰的视线下。

苏格兰露出了微笑，似乎很高兴看到他在这儿，而法国发现自己在作出决定之前就已经不自觉地向对方飘了过去。

苏格兰的笑容在看见他靠近时甚至更加灿烂了。“所以你终于决定不再躲着我了？”他说道。

“我不是在躲你，”法国下意识撒谎道。“我是在……”他将目光投向别处寻找灵感，以便他能够编造出解释自己行为的合理理由，但他的眼睛一而再再而三地回到苏格兰身上，不由自主地被引向那件令人憎恶的……_衣服_。“躲你的针织衫。”似乎成了能够补上他未完的后半句的唯一结尾。

苏格兰的笑声震耳欲聋，听起来大为震惊。“我的针织衫？”他惊讶地重复着。“它有哪里不对吗？”

“它有哪里对吗，_Écosse_？”有关它的一切都是对好品味无底线的攻击：粗糙不平的针脚；辣眼的亮黄色显得苏格兰的皮肤蜡黄；怪异的、锯齿状的图案醒目地印在胸前，法国只能假定那是某种动物，因为它看起来似乎有条尾巴。

“我喜欢它，很有活力，”苏格兰说道，低头瞥了一眼他的胸口，脸上带着明显的困惑。“但是，如果它让你_如此_不适的话，那我可以脱下来。”他吃力地脱着套头衫，因为它的领口既紧又畸形。当苏格兰终于成功将衣服扯过头顶时，他憋得满脸通红，他的头发由于静电劈啪作响、根根竖起。“看，现在没了。”他将针织衫团成一团丢在沙发上。“你安全了。”

然而，针织衫下是一件石灰绿的T恤，领口有些磨损，胸前是一个布满裂纹的烫印图案——一只横眉瞪眼的卡通尼斯湖水怪。在那之后，如果要对他同样惨不忍睹的T恤再发表些同样的评论，或是拒绝苏格兰拍了拍身旁垫子的含蓄邀请的话，似乎就有些失礼了。

法国听话地坐了下来，苏格兰合上他的书，封面朝下放在了沙发边的桌上。

“又是一本兰金？”法国猜测道，但苏格兰摇了摇头。

“普拉切特，”他说。“我正在进行我一年两次的《碟形世界》回顾。但是我看得太快了；这本读完之后我就没有书可以看了。”

“你愿意的话可以借走我带来的那本。”

苏格兰厌恶地皱起了鼻子。“谢谢，但还是算了吧，_An Fhraing_，”他说道。“我暂时不想读到别人的存在主义焦虑。”

“我从来没说过那本书是关于这个的。”法国争辩。

“你不需要说。我从你的眼睛里就能看出来。”

“为什么？”

“当我把那本《雷博思》借给你时，你看起来大松了一口气。而且从你抢它的动作来看——”苏格兰模仿了一个法国肯定自己绝对没有做过的、“冲过去夺走”的动作。“——我敢说你当时无比渴望能得到一本有实际情节的书。”

法国无法反驳这样的指控，所以他没有说话，而是转向自己的酒杯，让他们的对话在酒中沉浸下来。

苏格兰抿了一口他的威士忌，将头靠在了沙发的靠背上休息，抬头望着天花板说：“我很抱歉，关于英格兰……关于他之前那么混蛋。他最近心情一直很差。甚至比平常还差。而且你知道他是什么样的人，他就是控制不住想找人撒气。”

“我习惯了，”法国耸了耸肩说。“我已经基本不在意了。”

“很好。还有我很抱歉我之前……”苏格兰深吸了一口气，随后缓缓呼气，一言不发。他从不为自己的行为道歉，这对法国来说不算新奇。不论怎样，苏格兰意识到了自己有需要道歉的地方，这已经超出了法国的预期，并且已经比他从前接受到的要多了。

“过去的已经过去了，”于是法国这样告诉他。

“太好了。”考虑到他们相对的角度，法国看不清苏格兰的表情。但根据他温和的语调来判断，他又扬起了笑容。“不管怎样，你不用担心英格兰今天再来插一脚了。他拖着北爱去镇上了，而且说他们很晚才回来。”

“_Pays de Galles_也跟去了？”法国推断道，因为这似乎是苏格兰除了一本书之外没有伙伴的唯一解释。

“没有，但他几个小时前就屁颠屁颠跑那儿去了，”苏格兰一边说一边朝着酒吧的一个角落挥了挥手。法国早些时候没有注意到那张小桌子，它被藏在巨大的盆栽后面，大部分都被宽大枯黄的叶子遮住了。“为了那个臭脸版意/大/利抛弃了我。还有，在你说任何话之前，不管他到底在耍什么把戏，我敢肯定不是_那么一回事_。威尔士_喜欢_……他只和人类交往。”

尽管威尔士和罗马诺的身影在很大程度上也被挡住了，法国只能窥见很小一部分，但他能够明显地看出他们二人凑得很近，而且威廉正紧紧地抓着罗马诺的一只手。

“恐怕我还是很肯定你是错的，”法国说。“所以，我想我可能也要加入你和_Irlande du Nord_的赌约。”

他很确信，这将是他最容易赚到的一笔钱。

* * *

虽然法国的演讲没有达到他应有的水准——或者是他希望达到的水准——但他还是坚持到了最后。无论如何，他从头到尾只犯了一个严重的错误；他在说到自己笔记中修改得最厉害的一处时走了神，忘记了他原本打算说的话。

他希望，那会是一个短到几乎没有人会注意的停顿，尤其是他在第一时间就伸手拿起了他的水杯，假装需要暂停一下湿润他的嘴唇以分散他人的注意力，与此同时还可以在脑子里把这些词一个一个整理清楚。

就拿苏格兰来说，他一定没有发现法国的演讲中有任何不正常的地方，因为当其他的观众鱼贯而出时，他折了回来告诉法国：“很棒的展示。我感觉已经学到了所有我需要的关于豆类的知识。”

“而且比你想要的还多。”法国咧嘴一笑。

苏格兰简洁地回答：“那也没错。”之后他的脸很快就耷拉了下来。他怀着深切的渴望注视着会议室的门，但迅速摇了摇头，似乎是在整理自己的思绪，随后将一张皱巴巴的纸塞进了法国的手里。“给你，我欠你的。”

那是一张五镑纸钞。“什么——？”

“我错了，你是对的，”苏格兰突然答道。“我是指威尔士。我敢肯定你我都不想太过深入，所以简单地说，我和他住同一间房，然后我正好在错误的时间点走了进去，我的眼睛现在还在疼着。我再也不想提这件事了，好吗？”

他看起来羞愧难当，并且毫无疑问，威尔士和罗马诺一定比他更为羞愧，而法国为从他们共同的不幸中获利而感到内疚。他试图将钱还给苏格兰，但他不愿接受。

“这是你应得的。”他说。

“不全是，”法国嘲弄道。“而且在这个时候收下感觉不太好。”

“拜托，我想让你收下，”苏格兰说。“如果能让你好受一点，你今晚可以用它请我喝一杯。”

“我们在酒吧有赊账，_Écosse_。”

“对，但在安布赛德没有。我知道你还没有机会去镇上逛逛，英格兰说那里有一个很不错的意大利餐厅，所以我想……”苏格兰盯着他的双脚，手指敲打着他的胯部发出短促又无序的节拍。“我在那儿定了位子，就在今晚。你愿意和我一起吃晚餐吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……有请我们的特别嘉宾：新/西/兰超级失败的手工跃立雄狮圣诞针织衫！


	9. 4星级晚餐

有一件事是法国十分确信的：今晚不是约会。

在过去的几个世纪里，他们也许已经疏远了许多，不可避免地渐行渐远，但在某些情况下，法国仍然非常了解苏格兰。尽管有时，苏格兰似乎乐意接受更亲密的互动——在他身上驻留的目光；在肢体接触时带着少见的轻松自信；在他们缔结同盟的那天晚上，他紧挨在他身边，明媚的星光映在他望着法国的眼中，呼吸凝滞在喉咙里，浑身颤抖得好像有一股巨大的能量即将从体内喷薄而出——但一旦法国更进一步，苏格兰立刻躲得更远。

法国的调情永远得不到理解和回应，法国回以的触摸不是让他浑身僵硬，就是让他落荒而逃。苏格兰过去几天的行为已经证明了他至少在这方面一点也没有变，而他的提议无疑就是字面意思：邀请他一起吃饭。不多，也不少。

所以，法国不允许自己抱有其他的想法，他努力地让自己不在服装上花太多心思：随便挑一件干净的衬衫和长裤，将他日常的穿搭理念统统抛到脑后，不去在意他们是否相配，或是否衬托他自己的肤色。随后，他用手指随意梳理了一下他的头发，将最糟糕的几个结解开之后就不再去理睬它。

结果证明，他的选择是明智的，因为当法国在酒店大厅里见到苏格兰时，后者绝对没有以他最体面的形象出场。他还是穿着那一套（他唯一的一套？）在其他会议上也穿着的西装，衣着凌乱、疲惫不堪，肩膀甚至垂得比平时还要低。

“如果你不介意的话，让我开车吧，”他开口道。“如果我的车不能每天动一下的话，它的电池会老化。”

法国向他表示自己没有意见，但当苏格兰带他走向那辆年久失修、废弃在停车场阴暗的角落里的福特Escort时，他立即开始后悔自己的决定。车身不均匀的油漆上布满了骇人的划痕，轮毂上锈迹斑斑，驾驶座的侧门上被砸出一个巨大的凹痕，而保险杠是由……

“那是管道胶带吗？！”

“没错，”苏格兰说，“保险杠几个星期前掉下来了，我还没时间送它去维修厂。听着，我知道这看起来像坨屎，但它正常行驶起来没问题。它把我完好无损地送了过来，而且它上个月才过了车检。”

法国只能假定其中必定包含了一部分贿赂的因素，但他还是愿意听从苏格兰的安排。他小心地、轻手轻脚地靠近这辆车，担心任何出格的举动都会让它失去游丝般的内聚力从而四分五裂。

苏格兰赶在他前面，将手伸向了副驾驶的门。

“来，我帮你开，”他说，看起来似乎是一个虽有些过时——却魅力十足且包含骑士风度的动作，但他随即解释道：“这扇门会卡住，需要点技巧。”他使劲拉了几下门把手才将门打开，一小团油漆与锈迹碎屑脱落了下来。他示意让法国坐下。“抱歉，这盏灯坏了。”

法国认为这算不上什么巨大的损失。车里有种奇怪、霉臭的气味，让他联想到了自己的酒店房间，他最好不要去深究其背后的原因。

在他能对车里的气味、扎进他背部的弹簧以及拉动安全带时发出的不祥的嘎吱声提出任何异议之前，苏格兰就跳上驾驶座，发动了引擎，随之而来的轰鸣声使得短时间内任何的交谈都成为了不可能。

“它只是需要热一下身！”苏格兰在喧嚣中高声喊道。

对于从停车场到车道尽头的这一小段路来说，这样的热身似乎有点_过头_，橡胶燃烧发出的刺鼻气味在已经散发着臭味的车厢内弥漫，而苏格兰似乎毫不在乎，在上路之前甚至都没有减速。他们开着好像只长了两个轮子的东西在路上转弯，随后苏格兰——抛弃了他所有的理智，当然还包括他可能拥有的任何生存本能——毫不留情地把脚压在了油门上。

引擎轰响着回应，汽车以令人反胃的颠簸向前冲去，前灯发出微弱、转瞬即逝的散射光，勉强照亮了他们他们即将一头撞向的墙壁。

当苏格兰拖着他们的车在最后一秒转过墙角时，法国下意识用尽全身力气死死抓住了身边的门把手。

苏格兰看向他。“怎么了？”他问道，听起来是发自内心的担忧，却又是难以言喻的困惑。

_看着你的路！_浮到法国嘴边，但他又咽了下去，转而使用了更为恰当的措辞：“你不觉得，考虑到路况，也许你开得有点快吗？”

苏格兰摇头。“我在家里开的路比这差多了，速度也比这快得多，我从来没撞过车。”

法国并不觉得这能让人非常安心。“所以，你门上的凹痕是自然形成的了？”

“这是那家伙在乐购超市的停车场里倒车撞到我的。如果这世上还有任何公平正义可言，我应该得到一百年的无赔偿退费。”苏格兰冷哼一声。“我觉得你以前哪怕是在开战前都没有这么紧张过。”

在战场上，苏格兰会毫不动摇地保护他，坚如磐石、坚如世上任何一块盾牌。他绝不会像现在这样，以一种傲慢的态度把法国拖进危险中，完全不理会他的神经或是身体的完整性。

“当时我不会有——”法国冒险瞥了一眼时速表。“——以八十公里的时速撞到墙上的危险。”

“现在也没有！”苏格兰坚持道。“但是，如果能让你好受一点，我会慢一点。”他稍稍松了松油门，几乎难以察觉。“而且你可以尝试闭上眼睛。我开车的时候迈克一直这样；他说这会有用。”

迈克显然是一个相当聪明的年轻人。法国听取了他的建议。尽管这并不能阻隔机械的轰隆声、燃烧的气味以及不稳定的转向，但当他看不到随机突然出现在眼前的景物，或是砸在挡风玻璃上的不祥的固体时，这些问题确实不再那么折磨人了。

尽管这段旅程从头至尾完全没有要变得更平坦舒适的趋势——苏格兰这样承诺过——但至少它持续的时间很短，因为苏格兰的肆意妄为和显而易见的求死意愿为他们节省了将近十分钟，将车程缩短了整整一半。

然而，它依然长到足以使法国的双腿发软打颤，因为每当苏格兰在急角肆意转弯和在红绿灯处急刹车时，他得用双脚使劲支撑在地面以保持平衡。当苏格兰停好车为他打开车门时，他几乎从车里摔下来。

苏格兰扶住了他的肩膀，帮助他勉强恢复了平衡，随后从刚打开的烟盒中取出一支香烟。“看起来你需要一根。”他说。

法国感激地接下了。他以一种从容的节奏抽着烟，这是他的一种根深蒂固的习惯——缓慢的吸气与呼气比尼古丁更具有安抚作用。

苏格兰则以自己方式如饥似渴地大口抽着，甚至来不及停下来呼吸一口身边的新鲜空气。在第二根烟也迅速结束后，苏格兰便开始不耐烦地在法国身边来回踱步，而后者甚至还没抽完他的第一支烟。

“你准备好了吗？”于是他问道，还不等法国回答，他就沿着街道阔步走去。这一次，他没有做出任何努力让自己配合法国的步伐，而法国不得不有失尊严地小跑跟上他。

幸运的是，餐厅只有几步远，他们到达时法国还基本保持着正常呼吸，尽管他怀疑自己的脸颊很可能已经覆上了一层有损形象的粉红。

苏格兰没有注意到他的方向，他始终目视着前方与女招待员交谈，随后跟着她走到他们的桌旁。当他从她递给他的菜单上抬起头时，法国脸上的红晕已再一次安然消散了。

“看起来不错，”他一边说，一边豪爽地展开双臂，意指菜单与一整个餐厅。

考虑到最初是英格兰推荐的餐厅，法国曾对此感到惶恐不安，但这里给他的第一印象确实更接近于他自己的喜好，而不是英格兰会经常出没的地方：比如以餐饮为副业的酒吧，并且每道菜都可以买一赠一。

与那些不同，这一家餐厅干净整洁、装饰精美、光线充足，且其他几张桌子旁已经有情侣和小团体入座。他们安静的交谈声与不知从何而来的、柔和悦耳的音乐声融为一体。尽管与高档餐厅仍相差甚远，但看起来十分舒适，法国希望这预示着其食物的优良品质。

“给，”苏格兰说，递给法国一张酒水单。“我想让你选酒。我不怎么了解这些。”

“你以前很了解，”法国说。葡萄酒曾经是他们的同盟中不可或缺的一部分——尤其是红葡萄酒，这是他们的血液——而苏格兰曾与他的人民一样对此满怀热忱。

“对，好吧，但我后来就没什么兴趣了。”苏格兰嘴角带着一丝浅笑。

“如果你想喝点别的，那——”

“没关系，我不是讨厌它，”苏格兰立即向他保证。“而且我觉得这是那种你需要配葡萄酒的晚餐。你想喝什么就点什么吧。”

当法国开始研究酒单时，他再次将视线转回了他自己的餐单上，好像被上面某些字冒犯到了似的怒瞪着它。

“我可以理解为你不喜欢菜单内容吗？”法国从酒单上屈指可数的几款酒中做出选择后说道，在苏格兰抬头时模仿着对方的怒容。

“不是，都很不错。”他懊悔地摇着头。“我只是在想我以后得吃多少意大利菜。关于迪尔和罗维诺的事？他们显然不是一时疯狂，他们已经开始出去约会了。”

他那愁苦的神情被可笑地夸张了，法国不由自主笑了起来。“他不是你想的那种食人魔，阿拉斯代尔，”他说。“信不信由你，他有时候真的很可爱。”

“可爱？”苏格兰讥笑道。“每次我和他说话的时候，他都板着一张臭脸，还抱怨个没完没了。我们家里已经有一个这样的了，我们真的不需要再来一个。”

“我承认，和他的关系需要慢慢培养，但我向你保证他对熟人会好很多。”

苏格兰看起来依然不怎么信服，然而法国还想进一步让苏格兰相信他兄弟在恋爱方面的选择并不是他所想的灾难，但这样的企图被来到他们桌前的服务生打断了，随后而来的是他们的葡萄酒与前菜。

尽管他早些时候似乎对意大利菜表示反感，但苏格兰还是将自己全身心地投入到这两项服务中，除了与法国在所选葡萄酒相对的烟熏程度上产生的小小分歧以外——他不允许自己停下来说话。

法国在主菜与甜点时开的所有玩笑都被一种相似的、单音节的回答搪塞过去了，于是他开始怀疑自己是否完全误解了现在的情况。尽管他很清楚苏格兰不是邀请他出来约会，但他从没有想过对方的邀请也许不过是出于礼貌，苏格兰其实更喜欢一个人用餐？

然而，当他们餐后的咖啡和茶杯端上餐桌时，苏格兰整个人的举止都变了。吃饭时，法国并没有注意到他的表情和姿势有任何生硬的地方，但那却使现在这样的变化更为显著。他全身瘫软下来，好似那些在无形中拉紧他肌肉的线突然断了，他几乎要融化进他的椅子里。他修长的双腿在桌子底下伸展开来，其中一只几乎要蹭到法国，他们的小腿肚似有若无地贴在一起。他一定意识到了这样的接触，看起来是这样，但他并没有尝试挪开。

然后他笑了，用一种大胆的、不寻常的直率正视着法国的眼睛，湿了湿嘴唇，然后问他……

最喜欢哪支足球队。这当然不是一个浪漫的话题选择，但却以它独特的方式鼓舞着法国。因为苏格兰如此专注地听着法国的回答，之后甚至问了许多问题；他好像如此渴望让对话一直进行下去，这让法国很快就忘记了自己的陪伴也许为苏格兰的夜晚添上了不愉快。

他们从足球一直聊到橄榄球，接着离题扯到了罗马诺，随后再一次——两人都不能在这一话题上使对方满意。之后从迪伦开始，再到诗歌，最终是他们二人都读过的书，这时法国已经完成了他的消化过程，苏格兰喝完了他的第二壶茶。

他将杯子推到一边，在整个晚上第一次查看自己的手表，他对着表盘皱起了眉。“天啊，”他低声道。“快十点了。我很惊讶我们的耳朵还没掉下来。我们最好该走了。”

“去酒吧？”法国猜测。“我还欠你一杯酒。”

“不，”苏格兰说，抬起头又一次直视着法国。“我想回酒店。”

他的每一个字听起来都是经过深思熟虑的，法国的心跳加快了一些。“是吗？”

“是。”苏格兰的微笑带上了歉意。“我累坏了。你得等我们下次出去再请我了。”

下次出去——如果真的有这么一天——法国还得请苏格兰一顿晚餐以报答他今晚的慷慨之举。不顾法国的反对，苏格兰坚持买了两个人的单，同时也坚持把自己的外套借给法国，让法国在他自己的夹克外再多穿一件，而夜晚突如其来的寒风让法国不禁打了个冷战。

他一直很关心法国的身体健康，所以法国刻意地避免赋予这一动作任何更深层次的含义，同时也包括苏格兰认真地将外套领子裹在他脖子上后，双手在他肩上停留过久的样子。

也许是因为他的疲倦，也许是因为他在晚餐时喝的那杯酒，苏格兰严格遵守着时速限制，小心谨慎地开回了旅馆。法国也不需要再努力找回平衡感，尽管苏格兰在他下车时仍然在他身边徘徊，随时准备在需要时提供帮助。

苏格兰就像这样紧跟在法国身旁走回旅馆，穿过前门，来到大厅，一路走到了通向客房的楼梯前。在那里，他停了下来，目光先是投向法国的脚，之后是自己的脚，最后投向楼梯。

他久久注视着台阶，然后一边转向法国一边说：“你想……”他的声音在他们四目相对时颤抖了起来，他迅速移开了视线。在深呼吸一口后，他将头转到酒吧的方向，开口道：“你想喝杯睡前酒吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来了！我还在这里！不会停的，这里也不会停的！


	10. 3根肋骨（以他之名而断）

尽管已经这个时间了，尽管在前一天晚上，不合标准的酒精、压抑的装饰以及每一处不能更明显的弊端已经理所应当地赶走了他的潜在顾客，今晚的酒吧里再一次拥满了国家。

苏格兰游刃有余地在人群中穿行，一直挤到吧台前。他巧妙地使用了过去在战场上曾助他一臂之力的出色技能：在他们紧挨着的身体之间左躲右闪，步法出奇地灵活。

法国只能假定是苏格兰骇人的身躯以及凶狠的表情——粗犷的面部线条显示出一种明确的早期暴力倾向——让他们二人很快就在吧台得到了服务，不久后甚至拥有了一张桌子，尽管苏格兰只是静静站在他们身边什么也没有做。

那天，在威尔士和罗马诺上楼去进一步完善他们之间迅速发展的关系之前，他们用的就是这一张桌子。苏格兰显然没有忽视这样的联系，他恶狠狠地瞪着这件家具，仿佛他是这一场反叛的同谋。一等坐下，他立刻对着那杯啤酒的杯底撇起嘴来，将原本该留给法国的注意力通通转向了自己的酒。而除了偶尔几声漠不关心的嘟囔和冷淡的耸肩以外，法国在对话上的尝试大多都没有得到回应。

大约十分钟后，法国对自己的努力感到厌倦了，他也陷入了沉默。由于他冲动之下买的玫瑰红葡萄酒也无法激励他继续留在这里，他几乎要准备以头痛或疲惫为借口回房间了，但这时苏格兰跌跌撞撞地站了起来。

“我只是要去……”他朝着吧台另一边挥动着手臂，令人费解的手势传达不出任何有用的信息。“请你…请你就留在这儿。我很快就回来。”

他在法国有机会开口前就匆匆离开了，成功将法国困在了原地，因为他没法向不存在的人使用他的借口。

于是，他抿了一口手中寡淡的酒，用一本被人留——丢弃在桌上、关于当地旅游景点的小册子打发时间（他能够想象，对方当时一定带着某种厌恶到惊恐的心情，因为其中的内容枯燥到难以言喻）——一直到他听到某人坐在了他的对面。他从那本无聊的手册上抬起头，致歉的话已经浮到嘴边，又无声地吞了回去，因为_那人_并不是苏格兰，而是英格兰。

他面色绯红，衬衫领口大敞，领带歪到一旁。当他凑到桌子前时，法国整个人都被笼罩在一阵浓烈的酒气中，烈到他几乎要不受控制地流泪。英格兰闻起来不像是在喝酒，而是在尝试用酒精把自己腌了。

“你今晚过得愉快吗？”他带着含糊不清的河口口音问，每当他喝醉后神志不清、无法继续维持他的RP口音时都是这样。他皮笑肉不笑的夸张表情没有波及到他的眼睛，严厉刻薄的神情依然深深刻在他充血的眼中。

“没错，_Angleterre_，之前——”

“_Angleterre_？”英格兰重复道，戏弄一般，以一种夸张的方式让R音在他的小舌上翻滚。“我做了什么才沦落至此？”

“你想让我列给你听吗？”法国双臂交叉在胸前，波澜不惊地对上英格兰指责的目光。“好吧，如果你愿意的话，我们可以从你这周给我安排的那个令人作呕的房间开始，然后一件一件码。”

“噢，所以你的房间没你想要的那么_豪华_？还有我重新调整了几场会议？”英格兰对他冷笑一声。“这就是你那么生气的原因？就算我们还对彼此做过其他那么多事，这他妈才是我失去自己名字的原因？”

确实如此，因为英格兰过去几天的行为实在是太小家子气了，这使得法国也想回以同样的小家子气作为报复。英格兰从来没有展现过他最好的一面。

“ ‘惹我生气’ 难道不是你全部的意义所在吗？你应该高兴才对。”

英格兰无视了这个问题。“至少你有我哥哥安慰你。这才是你一直想要的，不是吗？”他甚至凑得更近了些，将他的重量压在紧握的双拳上，声音低沉而嘶哑。“你真的想要我吗？或者你只是在_利用_我来接近他？”

“当然不是。”法国毫不犹豫地说，因为他知道这一直都是真的，但也许……

也许在这儿，尤其是现在他可以只对自己承认，有一小部分的他曾想知道苏格兰看到他们在一起后会怎样。

几百年来，他们总是刀剑相向，他从没有在乎过他们只在刀尖或枪管下见面，但一战改变了这一点。_前线_改变了这一点，前线让他们重聚，而法国发现自己无法在近距离接触中将自己精心培养的淡漠付诸实践。

在战争刚开始时，苏格兰的冰冷一如既往，自他们的联盟瓦解后就从未变过。哪怕是在一战结束后，他们基本也没有开始重建他们断裂的纽带，修复他们破碎的友谊或者任何类似的东西。经过那一段时间，尽管他们没有一起抽过烟、喝过酒、像苏格兰和他的兄弟们在一起时那样说过笑——在那臭气熏天、血肉横飞的战场上与_无边绝望_中找到一丝安慰——或是在某次交谈时说过多于十个字，但他们确实以某种不同的方式靠近了。

当法国背上被战壕撕开的深长伤口开始溃烂时，他在绝望之中——因为他不相信英格兰下手会温柔，也没有和威尔士熟识到能提出这样的请求——转向了苏格兰，乞求他帮助自己清理伤口。而苏格兰在处理伤口时_确实_温和又细致，这似乎也同时激发出了他过去残留下的一些保护欲。

在那一小段时间里，他又重新成为了法国的盾，保护他不受自己及敌人的伤害。他会在法国没有胃口时哄他吃东西，会在他站着打盹时命令他去睡觉，会在他被疼痛撕裂、奄奄一息时帮他清洗伤口。在神志不清时，法国曾对苏格兰说他有一双有力的手，苏格兰笑了，说他是个傻子，但却没有松手。

它在某种程度上唤醒了法国体内某种古老的渴望——这是可耻的，因为他以为自己早在几个世纪前就已经摆脱了它——而这一直到战争结束后也没有消失。

法国追求英格兰是因为他想这样，想要_他_，不论对方是否相信。但他们本可以在巴黎见面，在英格兰摇摇欲坠的白金汉郡庄园见面，在他们二人国家外的酒店见面。他们的关系本可以成为一个秘密，法国本可以像他该做的那样与苏格兰保持距离。

然而，英格兰在伦敦的家是他们最常见面的地方，法国在走廊、客厅、厨房及其他任何地方都吻过他。现在回想起来，任何苏格兰最有可能看见他们的地方。

的确，他当时还没有意识到这一点，但英格兰显然坚持他就是个骗子。他冷哼一声，说道：“别以为我没注意到你是怎么看他，怎么注视他的。我本以为你打算一离开我，就把爪子伸到他身上。”

很明显，他篡改了他们共同的历史以更好地迎合自己，这是他的习惯。“是你离开了我，_Angleterre_！”

“那不过是因为我提前察觉到了征兆，打算在你甩我之前先甩了你。”他面色阴沉。“你从来没有真正放弃过他，是吗？不管我怎么想……不管我怎么_欺骗_自己，你从未停止过尝试在我们之间插一脚。想把他从我身边偷走，就像你对美国做的那样。”

“美国？”法国不解地说。“我没有——”

“你有，你就是有！”英格兰刺耳的声音响起，他忘记了要在自己的愤怒中保持理智。“他亲口告诉我你们曾经在一起过，在他…在他的革命战争之后。在那么多年你用花言巧语说服他背叛我之后。”

又一段被篡改的历史。“那是几世纪以前了，”法国说。“我向你保证，我和美国都没有兴趣再续前缘。”

“我对苏格兰也是这么想的，你看结果怎样。”英格兰瞪着他。“我不相信你，Frog。我在过去几年里也许忘记了，但我现在记得很清楚，而且——”

“把你干巴巴的屁股挪开，小矮个儿。”只闻一声大喝，英格兰被回到桌边的苏格兰打断了，他随即飞起一脚踹在了英格兰椅背上。

英格兰以一个甜蜜缠绵的微笑回应了这种虐待，将矛头对准了他的兄长。

“哦，我占了你的位置吗？别担心，以后再也不会发生了，”他带一种倒胃口的假甜劲儿说。“我和他已经结束了。”他踉跄着站起来，东倒西歪地向苏格兰走去，用力戳了戳他的肩膀。“但我跟你没完。”

苏格兰的眼睛警惕地眯了起来，如打苍蝇般漫不经心地将英格兰的手指挥到一边。“你喝的太多了，_Sasainn_。你最好现在就上楼去睡——”

“你再叫一声 ‘_Sasainn_’ 试试，你个混蛋。”英格兰猛地凑上去压住了苏格兰的胸口，随后他踮起脚，双眼几乎与他兄弟的眼睛齐平。“你再敢这么趾高气扬，好像你他妈……他妈的高于一切。我知道你想干什么。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”苏格兰皱着眉头说。

“你知道，”英格兰坚持道。“你骗不了我，苏格兰。”他轻蔑地嗤笑一声。“我只是不明白你为什么还要费心请他喝酒进餐。你明明知道他什么东西都操——”

苏格兰一拳揍了上去。


	11. 2袋冻豌豆

* * *

英格兰还在晕头转向时就回敬了苏格兰一击。这一拳甚至连苏格兰的头发丝儿都没碰上，直接撞上了他脑后的墙。英格兰的第二拳落在了威尔士身上，后者匆匆冲向前挡在自己兄弟之间，恳求他们退后冷静一下。但苏格兰随即朝着英格兰当胸一拳，让他几乎仰面飞进俄罗斯怀里。

就像经常发生的那样，这场闹剧最终演变成了一场群殴：每一个无心的肩部触碰或是警告性的推搡在他人眼中都会带上攻击意图，战斗迅速蔓延到人群中，像多米诺骨牌一样波及到一个又一个国/家，他们决心用拳头而不是用更为得体——却通常不尽如人意的——外交手段来解决几个世纪以来的积怨以及最近的过节。

但现在已经很晚了，每个人都精疲力尽、烂醉如泥、浑浑噩噩，结果这场乱斗比平时更加混乱。德国也迅速采取了行动，以一种冷静的权威口吻，在刺耳的碎玻璃声和咆哮的威胁声中大声疾呼，如果再不停下，他就要给他们的上司打电话了。

被取消旅行特权以及被拒绝报销的恐惧是真实且骇人的，愤怒的情绪立刻被平息下来，这是真心实意的内部和解永远也达不到的效果。

骚乱逐渐缓解为小冲突，接着是一阵尴尬的脚步声和惭愧的道歉。随后大部分国、家都捂着自己的头和青肿的四肢，目光躲闪地一瘸一拐走回楼上睡觉。到第二天早上，这一整首暴力插曲会好像从未发生过一般，每个人都重新调整回会议模式，与昔日敌人交换礼貌的微笑与虚弱无力的握手。

很快，除了法国和苏格兰，只剩下英格兰还在四脚朝天地躺在桌子的残骸中。苏格兰扶他站了起来，掸下他毛衣上几片最大的碎渣，然后按着他的肩膀，倾身凑到英格兰的耳旁。

起初，英格兰明显对他所说的一切都表示反对，因为他满脸杀气腾腾，僵硬地站在他哥哥的怀里。但他没有尝试挣脱出来，随后，缓慢却平稳地，他的表情和姿势都放松了下来。他的膝盖逐渐弯曲，背部弓得越来越低，直到失去重心向前倒去，前额重重地磕到了苏格兰的锁骨中央。苏格兰叹了口气，把下颚搁在他弟弟的头顶上，将他揽近了一些，一秒，也许两秒。然后他大力拍了拍英格兰的背，再次要求他回房睡觉。这一次，英格兰没有反抗，他趿拉着脚温顺地、一瘸一拐地走出了酒吧。

一等到英格兰消失在视线中，苏格兰立刻转向法国，告诉他：“不管他对你说了什么，如果是我，我一定不会放在心上。他完全醉了；他很可能都不知道自己在说什么。不过他现在应该没事了。”他的声音柔和下来。“你怎么样？你还好吗？你的手看起来不太妙。”他用左手捧起法国的右手，对着流血的指关节和裂口皱起眉，那块皮肤被英格兰厚实的头骨撕裂了。“你下次应该对准他的下巴。他的下巴跟玻璃一样脆。”

“我知道，”法国厉声说，他确实这样做了，但他那时没能来得及思考战术。在英格兰向他挥拳但未击中的一刹那，他只是出于报复的本能向他回击。就如他向苏格兰保证的那样，他徒手搏斗的技巧也许确实在这几百年间有所进步，但是每当英格兰卷入其中时，他往往会忘记自己所有的本领。“他只是打得我措手不及。”

“你现在更偏好你的左腿了，”苏格兰继续道，他的打量着法国的下半身。“刚才摔跤的时候伤到了吗？”

法国希望苏格兰没有注意他到之前被椅子有失尊严地绊倒，但苏格兰向来会在战斗中密切注视他。“也许吧。”他承认。

“看起来你还撞到了你的头，”苏格兰说，他的目光游回了法国的面部。“但是在这种光下很难看清。来——”他环住了法国的手臂。“——我们回你房间去。”

* * *

法国的膝盖发颤，双手发麻。他左侧的肋骨即使没有断也有挫伤的感觉，连呼吸时都会隐隐作痛，更别说移动。所以他一直坐在床尾苏格兰放下他的地方，甚至连肌肉都不曾抽动一下，直到在苏格兰从被模糊定义为“补给品”的搜寻中回来，他被迫抬起头向他致意。

“给，这是厨师长给我的。”苏格兰从他的口袋里取出两袋冷冻豌豆，放到法国身边的床垫上。“我以为我会因为楼下那场群架被狠狠骂一顿，但好像完全没人在意，反而一个个都嘘寒问暖的。”

“他们可能都准备得很充分，”法国拿起了那两袋豌豆，一袋放在膝盖上，另一袋夹在腋下紧贴着他发痛的地方。寒冷迅速让他的皮肤麻木起来。“你的上司会提前让他们知道这样的事会发生。这通常在会议期间的某个时刻确实会发生。我猜他们只要把损失加到我们报销的账单上就好了。”

“对，我觉得他们正打算这么做，苏格兰说。“我甚至提出要赔偿英格兰弄坏的那张桌子，但他们一个字也听不进去。这也是件好事，因为我这周已经花了一百英镑了。”

“现在你还输了和_Angleterre_的赌约？”法国同情地皱眉。“我很抱歉。”

“没事。这不是你的错，”苏格兰说。“而且这本来就是白日做梦。老实说，我很惊讶我们竟然撑过了第一天”。他自法国身前退后了一步，眼神忽然犀利起来。“我真的很不喜欢那道伤口的样子。我要……”

他的后半句在他走进浴室时变得含糊不清，先是因距离遥远，再是被流水声掩住。当他再次出现时，他端着一杯水和一团棉花。他先将它们放到地上，随后蹲在法国面前，一只手平放在法国的完好的腿上保持平衡。

他伸出另一只手，小心翼翼地用指腹抚过法国的额头。即使是这样轻微的触碰，法国的整张脸都不禁抽搐，他忍不住低咒了一声。

“天啊，一定很糟。”苏格兰无力地笑了一声。“你几乎从来不骂人。”

“不是的，”法国再次向他保证。“就只疼了那一下。你提到之前我甚至都没有意识到那里被割伤了。”

“真的吗？”苏格兰看起来心存疑虑。“好吧，但清理一下肯定会更好一点。”

他稍稍转身，将一块棉花浸到水里，随后用它轻拭法国的伤口，这一接触起初还会刺痛，但那轻微的疼痛很快就消失了。

“没我想得那么糟，”苏格兰语气欢快地说。“只不过是擦伤而已。但它之前确实流了很多血。”

“头部的伤都是这样，_Écosse_。”

“也许吧。”苏格兰继续擦拭着，一直到他的发际线。在那儿，他犹豫了，喉结上下动了动。“我得把你的头发移开。可以吗？”

法国几乎要笑出来，但是苏格兰看上去是那么急切而认真，他抑制住了这样的冲动，认为这不太友善。“当然可以。”他说。

苏格兰放下手中的棉花，用颤抖的手指轻抚过法国太阳穴上薄薄的皮肤，挽起他的头发。“明天早上你这里会有一大块淤青。”他说道，声音稍稍有些颤抖。

不久前，他似乎还不愿意触碰法国头发，但是当——从表面上来看已经没有必要再继续时，他反而不愿意停下自己的动作。苏格兰用食指与中指捻起了一缕头发。

“当我第一次在墙上看见你时，”他出神道。“光照在你的头发上，像熔化的金子一样闪闪发亮。我过去常常觉得我可能会在碰它的时候被烫伤，所以我从来不敢这样做。”

他嘴角微微挑起，露出一个歪向一边的微笑，他的双眼与法国相遇时清澈无比。清澈，无所畏惧。

当法国不由自主地伸出手时，苏格兰没有退却，他任由法国将拇指抵在他的唇上，想要感受那微笑的温暖；任由他——同样是无意识地——顺着下颚线条向上，把手埋进他的发中，在这过程中发现他的头发甚至比看上去的更粗糙。

甚至当法国因他没有反应而深受鼓舞，最终吻上他时，苏格兰也没有退却。

他依然没有反应，几乎完全静止，用鼻子浅浅地呼吸，直到法国向后退去。

“我没想到会这样。”喑哑的嗓音从他喉咙后方传来。他面色苍白，双目圆睁，但依然保留着一丝温柔的、浅浅的微笑，法国打算将这理解为一种希望的迹象。

然而，当他尝试再一次触摸苏格兰时，苏格兰猛地躲开了他的手，差点失去平衡。“对不起，法国。”他边说边爬了起来。“对不起，我不是……我不想要……”

他似乎无法再继续说下去了，但法国从他用来代替语言的、含糊的手势中清楚地读到了“这个”和“你”这两个词。

尴尬与失望交织，在法国的胃里翻滚沸腾。但他强迫自己微笑，让自己的语气听起来从容不迫。“所以，今晚肯定不是约会了。”

苏格兰摇头。“我一开始甚至没有意识到这会像是个约会，威尔士在我们出发之前才告诉我，但那时已经太晚了……我只是想对你好一点，因为英格兰最近表现得像个混球一样。”他尝试做出了另一个虚弱又颤抖的微笑。“我很高兴我们这几天能在一起。我……我希望我们能再成为朋友。那就是我一直想要的，我很抱歉如果我给你留下了错误印象。我真的不是很擅长这些事。”

本就没有什么真实存在的印象，甚至没有多少有意识的想法；法国不过是短暂地受了自己的蒙蔽罢了。他本应更清楚这一点。他过去一直很清楚。

“我该……”苏格兰用手捋了捋头发，焦躁又懊恼，让头发在耳旁翘成一团。“我可能该走了，是吗？你一个人没事吧？”

他低头端详着法国的伤，手稍稍动了一下，这意味着他打算再抚上他的伤口。

法国迅速打消了他的顾虑。“没事的，_Écosse_。”

“那我们也没事？”苏格兰不安地问。

“当然。”法国再次向他保证。

他们会没事的，法国会确保这一点。毕竟，他也确实很想念苏格兰的友谊；而且从经验上来判断，他现在已经完全有能力无视自己对苏格兰的爱慕之情，无视那些具有欺骗性的暗示及被误解的信号——那些不论是在过去还是现在，都在不断诱骗他去相信这一切真的会有回报的迹象。

这就像一块因疏于锻炼而萎缩的肌肉，法国确信，通过持之以恒的训练与强化，他可以重新塑造它，使它变得就像他年轻时那样强壮。


	12. 还有一个……

尽管坚称他想和法国成为朋友，但在会议剩下的几天里，唯一能够证明苏格兰还留在旅馆里的证据，就只有他那辆始终潜伏在停车场角落里令人毛骨悚然的车。

如果他还在参加其他的报告会，它们也不再是法国参加的那些了。而不论法国在一天中的什么时候去餐厅或酒吧，他都看不见苏格兰的身影。他们甚至没有在酒店的走廊或楼梯上偶遇过，考虑到建筑的规模与客人的数量，这是如此的不可思议，在统计学上几乎不可能。

由此，我们可以得出一个必然的结论：苏格兰是在故意回避法国——很可能是出于尴尬，也许是为他自己，也许为了法国。到第二天结束时，法国就已经停止了对他的搜寻，同时也心甘情愿地接受苏格兰将再次淡出他的生活，直到诡谲莫测的命运碰巧将他们重新抛回彼此的轨道。

因此，当法国在会议的最后一天退完房准备将行李提到租来的车上，却发现苏格兰就站在他的车旁时，他非常惊讶。苏格兰双手垂在牛仔裤口袋里，头撇向一边。他似乎被一只小鸟蹦蹦跳跳穿过停车场的情景惊呆了，完全没有意识到法国的靠近。但是，当法国不得不停下来一会，放下他——的确是塞得满满当当的手提箱以防止他的肩膀脱臼时，苏格兰立刻向他走了过去。

他轻而易举地把两个箱子提了起来，按照法国沉着脸指挥的那样，把它们塞进了后备箱。随后，他倚在汽车的后保险杠上，垂首注视着自己的双手。“你能抽一分钟的空吗？”他问它们。

法国至少有三十分钟，这是保留给也许正在密谋着要拖延他归程的羊群们的，它们在他来时已经这样做过一次了。“也许吧。”他含糊其辞道。法国不愿意表态，除非他已经明确地知道苏格兰究竟想干什么，以防对方正在计划另一场即兴远足。

“我需要和你谈谈。”苏格兰说。

法国期待地看着他，期望他为自己最近的行为道歉，或者编出各种借口来作解释。但是，尽管苏格兰已经数次润湿了他的嘴唇，他什么话也没有说出来。

“谈什么？”当他们之间的沉默即将发展到荒谬的地步时，法国问。

“不在这儿，”苏格兰说。“私人一点的地方。”

“私人”原来是指苏格兰、北爱尔兰和威尔士在会议前三天抽烟休息的小花园；而之所以选择这里，似乎是因为苏格兰急需一根香烟。

或四根。他狼吞虎咽地、一根接一根地抽，就像在安布赛德那样，一边抽烟一边在地砖上急促地来回踱步。

当他把最后一个烟头丢进开裂的陶土花盆后，他终于在法国面前站定了。他的双脚与肩同宽，平稳地支撑在地上；他的视线固执、坚定、毫不动摇地停驻在法国的下巴上。

“对不起，”他说。“关于那时候……在你亲我的时候发生的事。我知道我表现得像个白痴一样，但我慌了。我慌了，还说谎了。我确实想要你那样做。”

一股暖意在法国胸前绽放，希望升腾，但当他向苏格兰靠近时，后者迅速向后退了一步。

“但我不应该这样。”他说道。

“为什么？”

“因为我以为我已经放下了。我_应该放下_了，放下_你_。”苏格兰短暂地闭了闭眼睛。“那一天，你表现得好像在七十年后还记挂着某个人是件很奇怪的事。但现在连七百年都不止了，这让我该怎么办？”

“我不知道，”法国说。“但无论如何，我和你是一样的。”

在此之前，法国不允许这样的思想完全成型，哪怕是在他自己内心深处，现在将其公诸于世让法国有种奇怪的解脱感。同时也令人欣慰，因为在听到这句话后，苏格兰的嘴角渐渐浮现出了笑容。

“该死的，”他长舒一口气，惊异地摇了摇头。“我一点都没发现。”

法国简直难以置信，他年轻时在这方面几乎毫无收敛。“你没发现？”

“好吧，我确实在一两个世纪后意识到你当时可能是在和我调情，但那时候你已经不再继续了。”

“因为你从来没有回应。”

“你和所有人调情，法国，甚至是我的_国王_，所以我觉得这并不能代表什么，”苏格兰说。“而且当我们的同盟结束之后，你他妈的就从我的生活里彻底消失了，所以我清楚明白地知道你对我一点兴趣都没有。”

“无论如何，我消沉了很长一段时间，整天闷在那儿苦苦思念你，还在威尔士不堪入耳的诗里找到了人生意义，但时代在前进，我也在努力向前看。最后是泽西帮我摆脱了困境。”

法国早在19世纪时就听说过关于他们的传言，但泽西对此一直不置可否。“你和她有……？”

“从来没有，”苏格兰强调说，他的脸又红了起来。“我们确实接过一次吻，但仅此而已。事后她同情我，假装什么都没有发生。她告诉我说你一点也不适合我。你欺骗了我，伤透了我的心。”

“太妙了，”法国拉长声调道。“她的表亲之爱真是感人肺腑。”

“嘿，这起作用了。我想着她的那些话，然后试着把其他的感情都抛到脑后。一切都很顺利，直到你开始和英格兰交往。”

“你吃醋了？”法国猜测道。考虑到他当时的行为，这似乎是不可避免的。

“有一点，”苏格兰说。“最主要的是，我不喜欢英格兰对待你的方式。或实话说：你对待他的方式。每次你过来的时候，我和威尔士都带着北爱出门躲到公园里去，就是因为不想听你们俩吵架。你得承认，你们两个人不怎么合得来。”

“然后你觉得我和你会更合适？”

“我希望如此。”苏格兰耸肩。“而且当时绝对比我们还是小孩的时候更有机会。”

“为什么？”法国问道。

“我当时就是个又傻又害羞的小孩，觉得你就是天上完美无缺的月亮，而且你比我……通世故的多。你很可能会骑到我头上来，因为你有一半的时间都把我吓坏了，而且我完全不知道要怎么和你相处，怎么和你说话。”苏格兰深深吸气，随后叹道：“你还记得我们正式结盟的那天晚上吗？我们坐在外面喝酒，一起看星星的那晚？”

_历历在目_。法国点头。

“我当时本来打算答应保护你，为你献出我的生命，因为……”苏格兰再次深吸了一口气，然后急促地说道：“因为我太害怕了，我不敢告诉你我觉得我已经爱上你了。”

法国的呼吸在肋骨下滞住了。“但你什么也没说。”他轻声道。

“就像我告诉你的那样，我不擅长这些事，”苏格兰说。“我从来就没有擅长过，但我希望……我希望未来会有所进步。”

这一次，苏格兰向法国靠近，在中途遇到了他的吻。这与他们上一个吻同样纯洁，同样短暂，因为苏格兰很快就一边后退一边慌乱道：“抱歉。”

“已经有一段时间了，”他说，赧色一直蔓延到了他的发根。“我有点生疏。别问我有多久，”当法国正准备开口告诉他没什么可抱歉的时，他补充道，“就算我告诉你，你也很可能不会信。”

可能不会超过几年——像苏格兰这样英俊的人会长期缺乏潜在的恋爱对象似乎是不太可能的。而法国在过去也有很多类似的空窗期，因为他的感情生活并不像大部分国家相信的那样——数以千计的人成群结队围着他团团转以提供不间断的性爱。他尝试让苏格兰在这一点上安心，但他看起来已经如此尴尬，法国认为也许干脆让这个话题过去会更合适一点。

“你做的很好，_mon cher_，”他说，鼓励地捏了捏苏格兰的手。“但有一点，你的时间感太差了。我在——”他快速看了眼手表。“——十分钟前就该走了。还有一架飞机在等我。”

“抱歉，”他又说了一次。“我花了这么久才鼓起勇气和你说话，并想好要说些什么。我们现在也不需要再依靠过往的旅客或鸽子来送信了，我们可以打电话，或者Skype，或者随便什么，还有……”他颤抖地握紧了法国的手，且似乎重新迷上了法国的下巴。“我朋友的乐队下下星期要在我那里开演唱会。他们水平不怎么样，但我大多数的人类朋友都会在那儿，所以应该会挺有趣的。我很希望你能来，如果你愿意的话。我可以把你介绍给大家，带你参观爱丁堡。也许再带你出去吃顿饭来补偿你的耳朵。”

这听起来绝对是一个约会。

英格兰曾告诉法国，苏格兰的房子比茅屋好不了多少，当地的酒吧更是对健康的极大威胁，而他的伙伴都是粗鲁无比、忘恩负义的混蛋，他们永远也分辨不出哪个才是好球员。

所有的这些似乎都不足以震慑法国。

“我很愿意。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，这篇也完结啦！这真的是我非常喜欢的作品，我每次都一边打字一边止不住地微笑…我真的太喜欢他们了，昨天晚上对着屏幕小声尖叫“快点在一起啊！！”的那个人就是我。
> 
> 希望大家能够喜欢这部作品！同时也感谢给予我支持的朋友们，我很荣幸能翻译这篇文章，希望大家也可以给予原作者鼓励支持！I also give my thanks to the writer for sharing such a lovely story with us! Thank you all!!


End file.
